El lado oscuro de Carlisle Cullen
by Di Vento
Summary: Yo solo lo miraba confundida, asustada y a la vez preocupada. Mi esposo se estaba volviendo loco ¿O estaba borracho? ¿Se podía emborrachar un vampiro?
1. Elias Vulturi

ALEC

-Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri y Heidi, Cayo y Marco quieren verlos - dijo Renataacercandose a nosotros.

Todos asentimos y empezamos a caminar al mismo tiempo. Cuando entramos a la gran sala nos encontramos con un emocionado Aro, un malhumorado Cayo y un desinteresado Marco. Como era todo el tiempo.

-Amigos mios, les tengo un trabajo. Veran, me han informado sobre un neofito español. Sunombre es Elias y tiene un don muuuy especial. El puede transformar tu conciencia. Puede volver bueno almalo o puede volver malo al bueno. Ha estado causando desastres por España, generalmente en Sevilla. Asi que quiero que vallan por el y yo me encargare de convencerlo a unirse a nosotros.- dijo Aro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No cabe duda de que el queria ese don.

-Si, Aro - dijimos al unisono.

Dimos media vuelta y salimos de la gran sala. Salimos inmediatamente del lugar y fuimos corriendo a España.

-Comenzemos por Sevilla - indico Jane y todos la seguimos.

No lo encontramos en Sevilla, por muy extraño que paresca, no habia rastro de ningun vampiro ahi.

Seguimos buscandolo en Valencia, luego fuimos a Madrid, Coruna, Bilbao, Barcelona y estabamos en camino a Malaga.

Siempre que encontrabamos un vampiro Jane usaba su don para sacarle toda la verdad y al final darnos cuenta de que no era el.

Ya en Malaga captamos el olor de un vampiro. Corrimos mas rapido y luego nos topamos con un chico alto, tenia el pelo totalmente despeinado, su pelo era color miel. Tenia los ojos rojos que nos miraban confundido.

-Buscamos a un... Elias... algo - dijo Jane y el chico abrio los ojos de golpe.

-¿Elias Torres?- pregunto

-Podria ser ¿eres tu? - volvio a hablar Jane y el muchacho asintio.

-Debemos llevarte con Aro, Cayo y Marco. Son los lideres de los Vulturi - dijo Heidi

-¿Los Vulturi?

-Somos nosotros. Imagintate que somos como la policia de los vampiros. Nos encargamos de ver que cumplan las leyes. Pero ellos son nuestros lideres. Nos han ordenado buscarte y llevarte con ellos. - esta vez fue Feliz quien hablo.

El tal Elias asintio y nos siguio de regreso a Volterra. Lo llevamos a la gran sala, donde nos esperabn Aro, Cayo y Marco.

-Buenos chicos. Sabia que podia confiarles este trabajo. Bienvenido Elias. Mi nombre es Aro, esos dos malhumorados que ves atras mio - Cayo rodo los ojos y Marco suspiro - son mis compañeros y colegas Cayo y MArco. He de hacerte una propuesta. Me he enterado que posees un don espectacular. Megustaria que te unieras a nosotro ¿te gustaria?

La habitacion se lleno de silencio por un momento y luego el muchacho, de no mas de 15 años, asintio sin decir ni una pañabra.

Aro sonrio de oreja a oreja y le tendio la mano. El le dio un apreton de manos sin saber que lo que pretendia era saber syus pensamientos.

-Escelente. Ahora que te nos has unido te tengo una primera mision - dijo Aro y rodeo al chico por los hombros con su brazo derecho.

Nosotros salimos de la sala todos zapateando.

-Ese tal Elias... me trae mala impresion- dijo Demetri al alejarnos de los agudos oidos de Aro.

-Si, pero no podemos hacer nada contra las ordenes de Aro - dijo Felix en un suspiro.

ELIAS

-te tengo una primera mision - dijo el ansiano y paso su brazo por mis hombros.

Esperamos a que los encapuchados se alejaran y el ansiano , Aro, comenzo a hablar de nuevo.

-DE acuerdo amigo mio. Este trabajo sera solo para probarte. Hay un clan en un pueblito de USA, Forks. El lider es un intimo amigo mio, su nombre es Carlisle Cullen. Entre todos son nueve. Son Carlisle, su esposa Esme, Edward y su esposa Bella, su hija Renesmee, Jasper y Alice y Emmett y Rosalie. Se sienten y se hacen llamar una familia. Carlisle y Esme son los supuestos padres. Este clan es conocidos por varios vampiros como los "amarillos" por el color de sus ojos - Cuando Aro menciono el apodo del clan recorde que una vezme tope con un vampiro que me conto algo sobre los "amarillos" pero no le puse mucha atencion - Ellos tienen los ojos claros debido a la sangre que beben, pues no se alimentan de sangre humana sinode animal. Han llegadoa perfeccionar tanto su autocontrol que su luder, Carlisle, trabaja como doctor - lo que el ansiano dijo me sorprendio.

¿Un vampiro siendo doctor? ¿como podia? ¿como resistia la quemazon en la gargantaal estar cerca de un humano? yo no podria, no me imaginaba como le iria a el para soportar la sangre.

-Seguramente te estaras preguntando como puede hacerlo. Pero es que el lleva mas de 200 años sin beber ni una sola gota de sangre humana. - dijo de nuevo el ansiano.

Estaba tan sorprendido que no pude decir nada mas que "Hmm"

-Veras amigo mio - continuo Aro - Renesmee, la hija de Edward y Bella, es una ibrida

-¿Que es eso? - pregunte

-Un ibrido es el hijo de un vampiro hombre con una humana mujer - me explico

-y no se puede al rebes?

-No. Pero bueno, volveindo al tema. Tu trabajo sera ir con ellos y obserbar el comportamiento y los cambios de Renesmee ¿de acuerdo?

-Si


	2. Visitas desconocidas

CARLISLE

_vaya, que dia mas aburrido el que he tenido, 150 años siendo doctor y aun no entiendo por que las mujeres se inventan enfermedades y dicen que son tan graves que soy el unico que puedo verlas. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, es molesto en verdad ¿QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDEN QUE ESTOY CASADO?_

El telefono sono interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Por el himno de USA reconoci que era Jasper.

-Jasper. Hijo mio, ¿todo esta bien?

-Ven aqui de inmediato. ¡ES IMPORTANTE! Alice tubo una vision - fue lo unico que dijo y luego colgo.

Me levante y sali de mi oficina. Sali del hospital y maneje hasta la casa. Por fin, despues de un tremendo dia veria a mi queridisima esposa. Por suerte Jasper me ahorro dos horsa de aburrimiento en mi oficina. Eso pasaba siempre que no habia mucha gente en el hospital.

Guarde el auto en el garaje y fui hacia la sala, donde me esperaban todos en silencio.

Esme corrio a abrazarme en cuanto entre a la sala. La rodee con los brazos y le bese la frente.

-Que pasa mi vida? - le pregunte al oido.

-Alice tubo una vision. Los Vulturi tienen un nuevo miembro . Aro lo mando con nosotros a supervisar a Renesmee - me explico susurrando a unos pocos sentimetros de mi boca. Sin poder evitarlo la bese.

-Los chicos - dijo separandose de mis labios. Suspire.

-Muy bien chicos - dije acercandome a ellos con esme de mi mano. entonces me di cuenta de algo. - ¿Donde estan Edward y Bella?

-Nessi queria ir con Jacob y sabes que Edward no la deja ir sola - dijo Jasper.

-DE acuerdo. Entonces, hablenme sobre ese muchacho que viene a ver a Nessie ¿Como se llama?¿tiene algun don? - pregunte sentandome en el sofa. Esme se sento a mi lado y recosto su cabeza en mi hombro.

-De acuerdo. No se como se llama, tampoco se si tiene un don. Dolo se que es español y no tendra mas de 15 años- dijo Alice.

-Es solo un niño - dijo Esme

-Si, y eso nos es de mucha ayuda - dije con sarcasmo. El telefono sono en ese momento.

-Es Aro - dijoi Alice y Emmett contesto.

-Aro! ¿como estas? - dijo Emm

-De maravilla ¿como estan ustedes?- contesto Aro al otro lado del telefono.

-Excelente. Adivino... ¿quieres hablar con Carlisle?

Normalmente, cuando Aro llamaba, siempre pedia hablar conmigo. Luego de unos meses despues de lo que paso con Renesmee,Aro y yo volvimos a ser los mismos intimos amigos de antes.

-Exactamente Emmett - dijo Aro al telefono.

Emmett me lanzo el telefono y sali de la casa.

-Hola Aro - conteste

-Carlisle te tengo noticias - dijo emocionado

-Hmm... ¿encontraste a un neofito español y lo convenciste de que se uniera a ustedes?

-¿Alice?

-Alice

-Bien, me arruino la sorpresa pero esta bien. Eso no era todo...

-Su primer trabajo es venir con migo para que pueda supervisar a REnesmee

-Arg! Bien, olvidalo, ya no te dire nada! - dijo de mala gana. No pude evitar reirme de eso,

-Bien, ahora que ya lo sabes solo me queda advertirte que tiene un don asi que no lo hagas enojar - dijo molesto.

-¿Porque? ¿acaso se convierte en un horrible monstruo verde gigante? - bromee.

-No, pero por aguafiestas no te dire su don.

-Aro...

-Adios Carlisle. Por cierto, llega mañana- dijo y colgo.

Entre riendo a la casa y me sente de nuevo junto al amorde mi existencia.

-Llega mañana. Y dijo algo sobre no hacerlo enojar por su don - les dije

-y cual es su don? - Pregunto Rosalie

-Eso no me lo dijo. Dijo que por aguafiestas no me lo iva a decir.

Los chicos se rieron y Esme me beso en los labios.

-Te amo - le dije al oido. Abrazandola fuertemente, acercandola mas a mi.

-y yo a ti- dijo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Que te parece si nos tomamos un tiempo para nosotros? - dije besando la comisura de sus labios.

Sin decir una palabra se levanto y nos fuimos de la mano a nuestra habitacion.


	3. Los amarillos

ELIAS

-Muy bien, Carlisle esta enterado de tu visita - dijo el ansiano de mala gana entrando a la gran sala.

-Escucha muchacho. Si vas a estar en la casa de Carlisle, vas a tener que seguir sus reglas - dijo MArco acercandose a nosotros - La primera regla: Nada de sangre humana, tendras que cazar animales como ellos. Regla numero dos: Respetar a su familia. Te sacara a patadas si le haces algo a uno de ellos. Bien, creo que esas son las mas importantes. Las demas te las dira el mismo.

-Creo que podre con eso - dije memoprizando las reglas.

-En ese caso, buena y Alec te llevaran con ellos - dijo Aro.

Sali de la gran sala y ,me fui con Alec a buscar a Jane.

-Conoces a estos tios? - pregunte.

-Como ya sabras,Carlisle es intimo amigo de Aro. El estubo con nosotros unos años, pero luego se fue para buscar personas como tiempo despues se mudo a America y convirtio a Edward, luego a Esme, luego Rosalie y por ultimo a Emmett. Unos años despues de que Emmett se les uniera llegaron Jasper y Alice. Luego se mudaron a Forks y Edward se enamoro de Bella, siendo ella himana. Se casaron y tubieron a Renesmee. Luego convirtieron a Bella - me expliuco Alec.

Janese nos unio y fuimos corriendo a encontrar a los amarillos. Cuando estuvimos en America Jane y Alec no dejaron de correr y yo solos los segui sin saber a donde nos dirigiamos.

Aro me habíua dicho que ivamos a Forks, pero nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar. No sabía que existía.

-Estamos y7a en Seattle. Cerca de Forks- dijo Jane, y siguió corriendo. Alec y yo la seguimos.

Pronto vimos un cartel que decía "Vienvenidos a Forks". Jane se metió al bosque y Alecse detuvo. Yo me detuve con él.

-Jane, hermana, el camino es del otro lado - dijo, confundida.

-Es mas fácil por aquí - dijo Jane.

- Si pero, ¿recuerdas ese tratado del que nos habló Carlisle? lo romperemíamos si vamos po ahí y Carlisle nos matará.

Jane suspiróy comenzó a correr de nuevo, pero esta vez del otro lado.

Luego de unos cuántos minutos capte el olor de unos vampiros. Pero había otro olor. Muy desagradable.

-¿que es ese olor? - pregunté.

-Son licantropos. SAon amigos de los Cullen - dijo Alec. - no repires, el olor es realmente desagradable.

Aguanté la respiración y nos encontramos en unos segundos frente a una gran sala.

-¡Son ellos! - gritóuna voz femenina dento de la casa. La puerta se abrió y pudimos ver a una mujer pequeña, de pelo negro y a un hombre alto y rubio.

- Alice, no te lo comas.- bromeó un chico grande y musculosode cabello oscuro saliendo de la casa. A su lado estaba una chica rubia. Parecía modelo de televisión.

- Chicos basta. Esa no es la clase de bienvenida que espera un Vulturi - dijo otro hombre alto y rubio. Tenia el cabello peinado delicadamente hacia atras. Estaba abrazando a una mujer de cabello castaño.

-Lo sentimos Carlisle- dijo el chico musculoso. Asi que el era Carlisle.

-Buen dia Carlisle. Aro te manda un cordial saludo - dijo Jane a mi lado.

-Muchas gracias Jane, porfabor devuelvele el saludo - dijo Carlisle.

-Carlisle, este chico es Elias. Marco le dijo las reglas mas importantes, pero dijo que le dirias las demas tu mismo.- dijo esta vez Alec.

-Muy bien Elias, dime cuales son las reglas mas importantes - dijo Carlisle,

-Bueno, Marco me dijo que ustedes no bebian sangre humana sino de animal y que yo tenia que hacert lo mismo- Carlisle asintio y con un gesto en la mano me indico que siguiera - tambien dijo que tenia que respetar a tu familia o me sacarias a patadas.

Carlisle rio a carcajadas.

-Bueno, no te sacare a patadas. Pero cualquiera que este bajo mi techo tendra que respetar a mi familia.

-¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras?- pregunto la mujer al lado de Carlisle emocionada.

-dos dias- dijo Jane.

-Muy bien. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de el. Pueden irse si lo desean- dijo Carlisle y Jane y Alec asintieron y corrieron hacia el bosque.

-De acuerdo Elias. Ella es mi esposa Esme- dijo Carlisle abrazando a la mujer a su lado- Ellos son Emmett y Rosalie- dijo señalando al chico musculoso y a la mujer a su lado- ellos son Alice y Jasper- dijo señalando a la pareja que estaba en la puerta.- y adentro estan Bella y Renesmee. Mi hijo Edward esta de caza. Creo que no lo podras conocer pues el regresa dentro de 3 dias.


	4. La pequeña broma de Elias

ALICE

Ya habian pasado dos dias desde que Elias habia venido, era un gran chico. Varias veces Esme le propuso que se uniera a la familia pero el siempre decia que preferia la vida de nomada. Que cuando llegara a Volterra le diria a Aro que dejaria de ser un Vulturi.

En los dos dias que paso aqui, no nos quiso decir cual era su don. Dijo que pronto lo descubririamos.

Renesmee se ponia a hablar con Edward por telefono y siempre le decia "¿cuando vas a venir papi?".

Era raro que Edward fuera solo de caza, pero realmente lo necesitaba y Bella tenia que quedarse con Renesmee para cuando Elias estuviera "estudiandola"

De pronto tube una vision:

Carlisle esta vestido... de... ¿negro?, completamente de negro y... con... ¿pantalon de lona?

Esta agarrando a Esme por los codos y la esta sacudiendo bruscamente.

-Carlisle ¡sueltame! Me estas lastimando!- grito Esme

Carlisle la ignoro y la beso a la fuerza. Esme se separo de el y lo empujo.

Carlisle la halo bruscamente del codo y le dio una bofetada.

-Alice ¿que ves?- me pregunto Jasper.

Esa vision me dejo con la boca abierta. Carlisle jamas le haria eso a Esme. El la respetaba, no la trataria asi por nada en el mundo.

-Tube una vision muy extraña, sobre Carlisle y Esme- dije y ellos se acercaron paro poder oir mejor.

-¿que viste?- me pregunto Carlisle.

-Te vi... golpeando a Esme.

Todos abrieron los ojos de golpe.

-Eso es imposible. Yo jamas le haria daño. La amo.- dijo Carlisle.

CARLISLE

-Carlisle, debo irme ya. Ha sido un gusto estar con ustedes. Lastima que no pude conocer a Edward. - dijo Elias acercandose a nosotros.

-si... eh... claro- no podia decir nada coherente por la impresion que me causo la vision de Alice.

-Esta bien, adios- dijo y me tendio la mano. Le devolvi el gesto y nos dimos un apreton de manos.

De pronto senti una corriente electrica pasar por mi brazo, luego paso por mi pecho. Quemandome como si fuera ponzoña, pero mucho mas fuerte y doloroso.

No aguante mas el dolor y cai al suelo de rodillas. un girto salio de mis labios.

La quemazon crecia cada vez mas y se expandia como veneno por todo mi cuerpo.

Pude ver a Esme abrazandome preocupada. Decia algo pero no podia oirla.

Solo recordaba haber sentido un dolor parecido a este el primer momento de mi existencia como vampiro. El dia en que me converti. Pero este deolor, la quemazon, era mil veces mas dolorosa que la vez en la que la ponzoña se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo.

-Aaaaaaah!- grite de nuevo por el dolor que se apoderaba de mi. Podia ver la expresion preocupada de todos los que estaban ahi. Bella, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Leah y Embry.

La quemazon aumentaba cada vez mas y mas. Al igual que mis gritos, el dolor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

Esme, preocupada, me besaba y me abrasaba. Yo sentia aquel dolor crecer y crecer. Pero el simple hech de saber que ella estaba a mi lado me hacia sentir mejor.

De pronto senti el dolor disminuir poco a poco. Cuando por fin el dolor se fue. Me di cuenta de que el maldito de Elias no estaba.

ESME

-Esta bien, adios- dijo Elias y le dio la mano a Carlisle.

De pronto la expresion de Carlisle cambio y un momento despues cayo al suelo de rodillas.

-Carlisle!- grite y me inque junto a el. El empezo a gritar de dolor.

-¿Que le hiciste?- grito Emmett pero cuando levante la mirada vi que Elias estaba sonriendo.

-Ustedes querian saber mi don- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

-Elias ¿que le hiciste a mi esposo?- grite.

-Ya te lo dije. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Aro esta esperandome, adios- dijo y salio corriendo de la casa.

Carlisle grito de nuevo y yo lo abrase. Todos lo mirabamos preocupados. ¿que le habia hecho?.

Sus gritos se hacian cada vez mas fuertes.

-Abuelito, ¿estas bien?- dijo Renesmee tristemente. Carlisle volvio a gritar, pero esta vez mas fuerte que antes.

-Eso responde tu pregunta- dijo Embry.

-Excelente momento para que Edward no este- dijo JAcob.

Los gritos de Carlisle fueron disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que cesaron totalmente.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte abrasandolo mas fuerte.

Carlisle sin decir una palabra se levanto y salio de la casa.


	5. OMG!

ESME

Ya habia pasado un dia y no habia rastro de Carlisle. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

-Oigan, he notado que... bueno, que Carlisle no esta y por sus pensamientos se que se fue ayer y no ha regresado... tambien se que tiene algo que ver con ese chico que mando Aro- dijo Edward interrumpiendo el silencio de la casa.

-No sabemos que paso. Le dio la mano a Elias y de repente empezo a gritar de dolor- dijo Emmett.

Renesmee fue corriendo a Edward y le puso su mano en la mejia. Seguramente estaria mostrandle lo que paso con Carlisle aquel dia.

-Tranquila mama- dijo Jasper abrasandome- seguramente este cazando o en el hospital. Ya sabes como es el.

-Si estuviera en el hospital me llamaria para avisarme que no va a llegar. Si estuviera de caza estuvieramos juntos. Siempre vamos juntos a cazar- dije sollozando.

-¿cual es el don de Elias? ¿Es acaso causar dolor al igual que JAne?- pregunto Bella.

-No lo creo. Si fuera eso el no se hubiera ido asi como asi. O se iria con Esme en tod caso. No tiene sentido- dijo Rosaelie.

-Alice, ¿puedes cerlo en tus visiones?- pregunte esperanzada.

Alice cerro los ojos y todos nos quedamos en silencion en espera de que dijera algo.

-Oh mi Gosh!- grito de repente

-¿que?- pregunte casi gritando- ¿que viste?

Alice señalo la puerta y todos nos volteamos.

-10 segundos- dijo

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5...

Pude sentir el olor de Carlisle... ¡Estaba de vuelta!

...2, 1

La puerta se abrio y todos abrimos los ojos y la boca de golpe por la impresion.

Era Carlisle, bueno, lo era por dentro, por que fuera era totalmente diferente a mi Carlisle.

Teniael cabello totalmente despeinado, tenia los ojos negros y estaba vestido completamente... de... ¿negro?

Fui corriendo hacia el y me lanze sobre el para abrasarlo. Lo bese en los labios una y otra vez pero habia algo en el que habia cambiado definitivamente.

-Arg! Mujer alejate de mi!- dijo molesto y me empujo a un lado.

Eso me sorprendio y a la vez me enfado. Un dia entero preocupada por el y ahora que venia me trataba asi. ¡Que rayos le pasa!

-Carlisle!- griste- ¿que diablos te pasa?

-No me hables asi!- grito mas enojado que antes.

Me puse frente a el y lo mire furiosa.

-¿donde estabas?

-¡Que te importa!

-¡Mucho! ¡Dime donde estabas! ¡Me tenias preocupada!

-Arg! DEjame en paz pòr el amor de Dios!- dijo y me empujo a un lado para poder pasar.

¿Que demonis pasa con el? Me gire a Edward. Tal vez el tuviera la respuesta en los pensamientos de Carlisle.

El me miro a los ojos y nego con la cabeza.

_Llama a Aro, preguntale cual era el don de Elias. Yo ire a ver que le pasa a mi esposo _le dije en la mente a Edward.

Fui a a oficina de Carlisle y lo vi sentado viendo a la ventana.

Suspire y camina hacia el. Lo abrase por detras y el de nuevo me empujo.

-TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ! QUE NO ENTIENDES! ERES TONTA O QUE!- me grito.

-Carlisle mi amor, ¿que tienes? ¿Por que te comportas de esa manera?- le pregunte cariñosamente, para no enojarlo mas.

Algo le pasaba eso era seguro. Pero yo sabia que en el fondo seguia siendo el mismo hombre del que me enamore.

Ese celoso, romantico, sobreprotector, carismatico, cariñoso y compasivo Carlisle con el que me case.

Muy en el fondo era el mismo hombre. Pero yo sabia mas que nadie que cuando se enojaba no era algo bueno enojarse con el porque solo lobragas enojarlo mas.

-¡No me pasa nada! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- me grito de nuevo.

Entonces decidi utilizar la tipica frase:

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi esposo?

-Esme por Dios!

-Wow! bueno, al menos tu sabes quien soy yo.

-DEJAME EN PAZ! CUANTAS VECES DEBO DECIRTELO!

-Te dejare en paz cuando tu me digas que te pasa.

-NO ME PASA NADA!

-Entonces porque me gritas? Tu nunca me habias gritado.

-Solo... dejame solo porfabor- Esta vez me hablo mas tranquilo.

-Solo porque esta vez no me gristaste- dije y le di un beso en los labios para luego salir y encontrarme con los chicos en la sala.

-¿como te fue?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Mal. No dejaba de gritarme y no logre sacarle nada- dije sentandome a su lado.

-Pues yo ya se que paso con el- dijo Edward entrando a la casa.

-¿Que le pasa? ¿Que te dijo Aro?- pregunto Alice.

-El don de Elias... Es cambiar la conciencia y la forma de ser de las personas... es decir, vuelve bueno al malo... o vuelve malo... al bueno.

-Lo que hiso con Carlisle- concluyo Emmett.

-Exacto.

No lo puedo creer. No hay nada que hacer para volverlo a la normalidad mas que encontrar a Elias.

-Exactamente Esme. Le exigi a Aro que me dejara hablar con el pero el dijo qeu ya se habia ido y que no sabia donde podia estar.

-Entonces¿que estamos esperando? Hay que ir a buscarlo- dijo Emmett levantandose del sofa.

-Si, Edward y Bella, ustedes busquenlo por Italia. Jasper y yo lo buscamos por España y Emmett y Rosalie lo buscarn por Francia. Lo mas probable es que este por Europa- dij Alice.

-Nosotros ayudaremos- dijo Sam.

-DE acuerdo, tu y JAcob lo buscan por Seattle, Seth y Leah lo buscan en port ang...

-y yo por que?- dijo Leah molesta

- Es eso o soportar a Carlisle como esta ahora- le dijo Seth.

-ARg! bien, pero lo hago por no tener que soportar al gruñor del Dr. Cullen

-Bien, entonces tu y Seth lo buscan en port angeles y Quil y Embry lo buscan en Chicago.

-Si dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Un momento- dijo Quie- ¿que hay de la sra. Cullen?

-Ella se queda con Carlisle- volvio a decir Alice.

Yo solo asenti. No me agradaba mucho la idea. Pero el era mi esposo y yo habia prometido estar con el cada segundo de nuestra existencia.


	6. Primera noche

ESME

Todos se habian ido. En la casa solo quedabamos Carlisle y yo.

Oi un ruido desde el piso de arriba. Posiblemente en el despacho de Carlisle. Suspire y subi las escaleras.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta un cosquilleo se apodero de mi. ¿Acaso le tenia miedo? ¿Tenia miedo de mi esposo? ¿de Carlisle?

Respiro hondo y toque la puerta con los nudillos.

-Carlisle, cariño. ¿puedo pasar?

-Mujer! Que me dejes en paz!- grito

No le hise caso y entre. Habian uns pedazos de madera tirados en el suelo y en la pared un gran espacio vacio.

¡Mi cuadro! Era la pintura que le habia hecho para nuestro aniversario. ¡Me habia costado mucho hacerla! Me tomo 3 dias hacerla! Era su regalo y el sabia que me habia costado mucho!

Le habia hecho una pintura abstracta en oleo, inspirada en el en 3 dias y le tomo un segundo destruirla.

-¿Por que hisiste eso?- grite

-No lo se. Solo lo hise y ya. Que importa.

-¿Que importa? ¿¡Que importa! CARLISLE CULLEN ESA PINTURA ERA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI. YO LA HISE PARA TI. PARA NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO ¿O ES QUE ACASO YA LO OLVIDASTE!

-No, la verdad no lo recuerdo

-¡ERES INCREIBLE!

-Gracias

-¡NO ES UN CUMPLIDO!

-Que enojada

-Callate

-¿Asi le hablas a tu esposo?

-Tu no eres mi esposo! No se quien eres pero no eres el hombre del que me enamore!

-Huy si, como no. Vino un extraterrestre y se apodero de mi cuerpo- dijo sarcastico haciendo un gesto con las manos.

-No halbes! Callate! No quiero oirte! Solo callate!

-Oh vamos querida. No seas asi, cen, dame un beso

-Ni creas que te voy a besar!

Se levanto enojado y me agarro de los codos.

-Me vas a dar un beso te guste o no- dijo entre dientes.

-Sueltame

El me ignoro y empezo a sacudirme bruscamente. Estaba apretandome cada vez mas. Me dolia, me dolia mucho.

El hecho de que mi esposo hubiera cambiado tanto, el hecho de que habia arruinado algo tan importante y el hecho de que no le importaba.

-¡Carlisle sueltame! ¡Me estas lastimando!- grite, pero fuen en vano pues el me halo y me beso a la fuerza.

Se acabo. No iva a permitir que me tratara asi.

Me separe de el como pude y lo empuje.

El me halo del codo bruscamente y me dio una bofetada. Fue tan fuerte el golpe que cai al suelo y empese a sollozar.

-Callate!- me grito

-Mi amor...-No importaba lo que me hiciera. No importaba lo que dijera. Siempre seguiria amandolo. Yo sabia que en el fondo el seguia siendo el mismo.

De pronto cayo al suelo de rodillas junto a mi. Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y empeso a sacudirla de un lado para otro.

Estuvo asi durante un momento y luego me agarro de los hobros y me miro a los ojos. Sus ojos ya no eran negros sino tenian aquel color dorado que tanto amaba.

¿Habria vuelto a la normalidad? ¿seria ahora el mismo de antes?

-¿Por que lloras?- me pregunto. Entonces supe que si era el Carlisle que yo tanto amaba.

-Eso no importa. ¿vas a gritarme ahora?-dije entre sollozos.

-¿Gritarte? Preciosa, yo jamas te haria eso- dijo y me acomodo en su pecho, protegiendome con su brazos.

¿Que habia pasado? ¿por que de repente volvio a la normalidad?

-Te amo- me dijo al oido.

-No parece

-¿que?

-Nada, olvidalo. Yo tambien te amo- El parecia no recordar nada de lo que habia pasado hace un momento. Pero ¿porque?

Entonces recorde que el me dijo un dia que todo don tiene sus fallas. Algunas eran facles de descubrir y otras no tanto. ¿Seria esta una falla del don de Elias? ¿cuanto tiempo duraria?

Levante la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos. Dorados, mi color faborito desde que lo conoci. El color que me apasionaba. El color que... ¿miel?... ¿chocolate?... ¿cafes?¿por que estaban oscureciendo? ¿habia acabado ya el tiempo de la normalidad? ¿era hora de volver a la realidad?

... negros.

-¿que? ¿ahora estas de buenas?- dijo frio y molesto.

Lo bese en los labios para ver si lo podia regresar a la normalidad.

-Te amo- le dije tiernamente.

El me devolvio el beso. Aunque fue brusco, vacio, totalmente frio.-Bipolar- dijo entre dientes y se levanto

-Claro, yo soy la bipolar

-Pues si, un momento estas feliz, otro estas enojada y ahora estas cariñosa.

JACOB

Oye Jake, dime como es ese chico- me dijo Sam por la mente.

Es alto, rubio y tiene los ojos rojos- le dije

¿Es como el Dr. Cullen con ojos rojos- pregunto

No, no se parece en nada. Comenzando porque el no tendria mas de 15 años y el Dr. Cullen tiene como unos 20 y algo-

Oh claro-

Seguimos buscandolo en silencio. Yo rastreaba su olor que aun lo racordaba, y Sam rastreaba cualquier rastro de vampiros.


	7. Trastorno bipolar

CHARLIE

Edward y Bella habian dejado ayer en la tarde a Nessie. Dijeron que tenian que salir por una emergencia familiar. Qhe algo habia pasado con Carlisle y que Nessie no podia ir con ellos.

Pero Nessie estaba muy callada y siempre que le preguntaba que le pasaba ella decia que estaba preocupada por Carlisle.

-¿Por que tengo que comer esto?- dijo sentada frente a mi en la mesa.

-¿no te gusta el cereal?

Ella nego con la cabeza

-Esta bien, ¿que comes para el desalluno?- le pregunte. Tal vez podia prepararle algo. Pero yo no sabia cocinar. Rayos.

Ella volvio a negar con la cabeza

-¿no desayunas?

-Si, pero papi dice que no debo decirte nada de eso porque tu no quieres saberlo.

Ya me habia cansado de eso ¿que tan malo era?

-Dimelo. Cambie de opinion, si quiero saberlo.

-Sangre. Pero no sangre humana. A mi abuelito no le gusta que matemos a los humanos asi que bebemos sangre animal- solto

-¡Sangre!- grite- ¡Te dan de desayunar sangre!

Ella asintio asustada. ¡Lo matare! ¡Voy a matar a Edward!

-Bueno, mientras estes conmigo vas a comer comida normal- trate de decirlo lo mas tranquilo posible.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a mi abuelito?

-Si, seguro. Pero en la tarde-dije. Edward y Bella no dijeron nada sobre las visitas.

Las horas pasaron volando en compañia de Nessie, Nos pusimos a ver peliculas y logre que comiera algo normal sin disgustarse. Hamburgesa.

-Me prometiste que iriamos a ver a mi abuelito Carlisle- dijo la pequeña saltando en el sofa junto a mi.

Suspire y apague la television. Me levante y ella me siguio hasta la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Subimos a la patrulla y comence a manejar hacia la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Puedo encender la sirena?- dijo Nessie con una cara de perrito.

-De acuerdo-dije y ella preciono emocionada el boton para encender la sirena.

Por suerte no habian muchos autos en la carretera. Por eso no causo problemas el patrullero.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen y Nessie salio de un salto del auto y entro corriendo a la casa.

Yo la segui y al entrar note que la casa estaba vacia.

-Tia Rose?... ¿tio Emmett?... ¿Tia Alice?... ¿tio Jazz?... ¿papa?... ¿mama?... ¿abues?- grito REnesmee- ¿Hay alguien aqui?

-¡QUEDATE ALLI!-grito Esme desde arriba.

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME QUE HACER!- grito Carlisle

-ENTONCES COMPORTATE CARLISLE! PERECES UN NIÑO HACIENDO BERRINCHE!

-QUE ME COMPORTE! TU NO DEJAS DE GRITARME DESDE QUE REGRESE A LA CASA!

¿Carlisle se fue de la casa? ¿cuando? ¿Por que? ¿De que me perdi?

-¡YO TE GRITO PORQUE TU ME GRITAS! ¡ME SACAS DE QUICIO!- volvio a gritar Esme.

-AHORA YO SOY EL QUE TE SACA DE QUICIO!

-PUES SI, TU ERES EL QUE TIENE ESOS REPENTINOS CAMBIOS DE PERSONALIDAD!

-OK, AHORA RESULTA QUE SOY BIPOLAR

-PUES SI, DE REPENTE TE DAN TRASTORNOS DE BIPOLARIDAD

-CALLATE DE UNA #!% VEZ!

Me quede con la boca abierta, jamas pense oir a Carlisle hablar asi y menos a Esme. Sin duda no lo conocia en nada.

-ARG! SOLO QUEDATE ALLI! LUEGO ARREGLAREMOS ESTO- La voz de Esme, a parte de enojada, se escuchaba temblorosa, como si estuviera sufriendo mas de lo que yo pude haber pensado.

De pronto Esme aparecio en las escaleras.

Nessie corrio hacia ella y la abraso fuertemente.

-¿que le pasa a Carlisle- no pude evitar preguntar.

-Nada, es que... ha estado algo extraño estos dias- dijo con la voz quebrada Esme.

En un segundo Carlisle estaba de pie a su lado.

-¿quen es el?- pregunto enfadado y... ¿celoso?... ¿de mi?... Por fabor, soy Charlie... ¡SU CONSUEGRO!... y... ¿no me conoce?... En serio, ¿de que me perdi?

-Es el padre de Bella. Amor, por fabor espera en la habitacion- dijo Esme tratando de relajar a su esposo.

-¡NO! ¡NO ME VOY A IR Y DEJARTE SOLA CON ESTE HOMBRE!

-Carlisle, es charlie. ¿En serio no lo recuerdas?

-¿RECORDARLO? ¿HA ESTADO AQUI ANTES?

-Si, ha estado aqui antes, TE DIGO QUE ES EL PADRE DE BELLA!

Esme trataba de mantenerse tranquila, sin embargo le costaba mucho.

Hasta ahora no me habia dado cuenta de algo, Carlisle estaba vestido... muy, muy... diferente.

De pronto Carlisle me miro y su mirada me penetro y me asusto. Tenia los ojos negros.

-Vete de mi casa ahora mismo- dijo entre dientes.

-Carlisle porfabor. Vete a la habitacion, yo...- comenzo a decir Esme

-¿¡PARA QUE! ¡¿QUE QUIERES HACER CON ESTE HOMBRE!

-¡NADA! ¡POR QUE ERES TAN CELOSO!

-¡POR QUE ERES MI ESPOSA, MIA Y DE NADIE MAS! ¡¿ENTIENDES!

Carlisle agarro a Esme por los codos y comenzo a sacudirla bruscamente

-Carlisle basta ¡POR FABOR!- grito Esme

-Carlisle sueltala, la estas lastimando- dije tratando de calmarlo

-NO TE METAS! ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!

-Tienes razon, no es asunto mio. Pero no puedes tratar asi a tu esposa, la estas lastimando.

-SAL DE MI CASA YA!

-¡CARLISLE! ¡BASTA! ESCUCHAME PORFABOR! VE A LA HAVITACION Luego voy contigo. Te prometo que no voy a hacer nada amor.. Confia en mi- rogo Esme y su esposo subio las escaleras de mala gana.


	8. Accidente automovilistico

ESME

Por suerte Carlisle me hiso caso y se fue a la habitacion. Pero ahora tenia otro problema. ¿Que le diria a Charlie?

-Siento mucho que hayas visto esto Charlie- dije

-¿Que le pasa?- pregunto confundido.

-Ya te lo dije, ha estado algo extraño estos dias.

-Si, pero... ¿por que? digo, eso no es normal. Que de repente te grite y te lastime, que de repente se vista completamente de negro y el hecho que no sepa quien soy. ¿Acaso le dio amnesia o algo por el estilo?

Aunque Charlie lo decia de modo sarcastico. Era una exelente excusa para el comportamiendo de Carlisle.

-De hecho... Carlisle tubo un accidente... de... automovilistico- dije tratando de escucharme convincente.

-¿Un accidente automovilistico? ¿Que paso?- pregunto incredulo.

-Si, el... iva muy rapido... y freno de repente... el carro se fue hacia adelante y el... se lastimo la cabeza... lo que le proboco la amnesia... y el... repentino cambio de personalidad- menti. Bueno, no del todo, Carlisle tuvo un accidente asi hace poco. Pero claro que no le paso nada. Pero su adorado auto se hiso añicos.

-Wow. Pero ¿donde estan los chicos? En este momento su padre los necesita mas que nunca.

-Ellos... fueron a buscar a... el hermando de Carlisle.

¿El hermano de CArlisle? ¿Que rayos? Carlisle no tenia hermanos, ¿Por que dije eso?

-No sabia que Carlisle tenia hermano.

-Si, se llama... Andres. Tiene 16 años y... es muy apegado a Carlisle... el estaba preocupado por el accidente asi que mande a los chicos para tranquilizarlo.

-Pero, ¿Por que no lo he visto por aqui?

-Le da miedo volar.

-Oh y... ¿de donde es?

-Inglaterra, Londres, como Carlisle

-Oh, ya veo

Bueno, al menos se lo habia creido.

Pronto Charlie y Nessie se fueron y me quede sola con mi celoso y demente esposo.

Subi a la habitacion y cuando entre todo estaba hecho un desastre. Todo estaba en el suelo y los muebles estaban hechos pedazos.

-¿Que hiciste?- pregunte incredula

-Lo siento

No pense oir esas palabras salir de sus labios. Estaba... ¿disculpandose?... ¡Sus ojos! ¡Tenia que ver sus ojos!

-Carlisle...- dije mientras caminaba hacia el y lo abrasaba- Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti- dijo mientras me envolvia con sus brazos.

Levante la cabeza y vi sus hermosos ojos... dorados.

EMMETT

Ya habian pasado 3 dias y no encontrabamos a Elias. Francia se estaba volviendo aburrida. Amenos que...

-¡Vamos a la eurodisney!- grite

-Oh vamos Emm. TEnemos que buscar a Elias- dijo Rosalie

-Si, pero ese tipo no aparece. Para mi, que no esta en Francia.

-No Emmett

-Vamos a disney, vamos a disney, vamos a disney...

-Esta bien, iremos a disney si prometes no molestar mas

-Si! ¡Vamos a Disney!

Fuimos corriendo a disney y cuando llegamos estaba nevando enParos

Compramos las entradas y pagamos dos pases para ver el show de magia.

En eso mi telegono sono. Por el tono de la cancion del duende de navidad. Supe que era Alice.

-Alice! Adivina donde estamos- dije emocionado

-Ya lo se, Emmett estas en eurodisney. ¡Sal de alli! Debes buscar a Elias!

-Ay que aguafiestas- dije y colgue

Antes de entrar al show de magia pasamos a una tienda de comida.

-¿Que quieres hacer aqui?- me pregunto Rosalie confundida.

-Ya lo veras- dije y trate de pedir una soda con el poco frances que sabia.

Agarre un papel del suelo y comence a hacer bolitas. Rosalie me miraba sospechosa, pero no me dijo nada. Entramos al salon donde seria el show y nos fuimos a nuestros asienros. Por suerte logre convencer a la mujer que nos atendio que nos diera los asientos de adelante.

Agarre las bolitas y con la pajia empeze a lansarlas hacia el presentador. El empezo a decir cosas en frances que pense que seguramente estaria maltratandome. No me importo y lo segui molestando.

De pronto un hombre aparecio detras de mi y empezo a halarme y a decirme cosas que no entendia. Me saco del salon y no ,me dejo volver a entrar.

Tube que quedarme afuera a esperar a que Rosalie saliera. Pero ella no salia.

Luego de dos horas por fin salio.

-Por fin sales- le dije molesto.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo confundida

-Estube esperandote todo este tiempo aqui afuera-me queje

-Callate y salgamos de aqui. Eres un tonto Emmett- dijo entre dientes enojada.

JACOB

Ya me aburru de buscar a ese estupido Elias.

-Tranquilizate Jacob, es eso o soportar al Dr. Cullen asi- penso Sam

Ya lo buscamos por tres dias y no aparece ¿Crees que ya lo encontraron y no nos han dicho nada?

-No lo creo, ya nos hubieran llamado, ¿Traes tu celular cierto?

Sam, estoy lleno de pelos ¿DONDE SE SUPONE QUE LO VOY A PONER?

-Demonios Jacob ¿Que haremos ahora?

Regresemos a casa.

Estuvimos en silencio por un momento. Esperando a que el otro dejera, o mas bien, pensara algo.

-Esta bien, regresemos- penso por fin.

SETH

Ya han pasado 3 dias y no tenemos ni un solo rastro de...

-Seth, ¿Puedes sentirlo?- penso Leah interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

¿Que cosa?

-Ese olor tan repugnante. Casi tanto como el de los Cullen

Oh... si, ¿Crees que sea el?

-Vamos a ver

Corrimos siguiendo el olor. Solo esperaba que fuera el.

-Seth, Leah; Jacob y yo regresaremos- nos informo Sam por el pensamiento

-Sam, creo que lo encontramos- penso esta vez Leah

Corrimos mas rapido hasta que por fin llegamos al aroma que seguamos.

-Es el- penso Leah

-¡Por fin!- esta vez fue Quil.

Alli estaba, ese alto y tenebroso campiro de ojos rojos.

-Seth conviertete- ordeno Leah

Y por que no lo haces tu?

-Solo haslo!

De mala gana corri hacia el bosque y me converti, con unas hojas me cubri y fui hacia ellos.

-Oh, eres tu. Que alegre veros de nuevo chaval- dijo al verme

-¿Que le hiciste a Carlisle?

-¿Cuantas veces cais a querer que os lo diga?

-No, no me vengas con eso de que queriamos saber tu don. Dime la verdad!

-Vale, vale. Os voy a decir mi don...

-Oh ya sabemos tu don. Vuelves malos a los buenos o buenos a los malos pero, debes arreglar lo que le hiciste a Carlisle!

-Oh vamos chaval. No es tan malo. Ademas tiene lapsus en los que es bueno.

-¿Lapsus?

-Si, pero solo hay una cosa que puede causarle los lapsus

-¿Que cosa?

-No lo se, lo que el mas ama en su vida.

-Esme...- susurre

-Podria ser. Vale ya os he informado.

-Oye no, un momento. No me importan tus lapsus, tienes que regresar a Carlisle a la normalidad!

-Vale, vale. Lo hare con una condicion.

-¿Cual?


	9. Llegamos ¡Esme sueltalo!

CARLISLE

Estaba ocurriendo algo muy extraño en verdad. Era como si perdiera los recuerdos de lo que pasaba momentos atras. De repente Esme estaba "llorando" y decia que le asustaba, y en un segundo estaba en otro lugar completamente diferente y Esme se comportaba completamente diferente. ¿Que estaba pasando? y ¿Donde estan todos?

-Te amo, pero te amo mas asi como estas ahora- me susurro Esme al oido. ¿Que?

-¿De que estas hablando? Me amas... ¿desnudo? No puedo estar todo el tiempo desnudo para que me ames.- le dije confundido.

Ella se carcajeo. Su risa era realmente hermosa.

-No, cariño. Me refiero a tu personalidad.- dijo entre risas.

-¿Mi personalidad? ¿Que tiene mi personalidad?

-Eres bipolar cielo- dijo y se rio. Aunque estaba bromeando yo no me rei. No entendia muy bien de que estaba hablando.

/

-Pero aun asi te amo- dijo acariciando mi cabello. ¿Que acaso no se cansa de molestarme?

Me levante molesto de la cama y me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

-Otra vez- susurro Esme entre dientes.

-Ya basta. ¿¡POR QUE SIEMPRE ESTAS MOLESTANDOME!- grite molesto.

-Tranquilo cielo. Calmate de acuerdo. Solo... tranquilizate-

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILISE SI ESTAS TODO EL TIEMPO MOLESTANDOME!

El telefono sono en ese momento. Eso la mantendria ocupada por un momento.

Me apresure a vestirme y cuando termine ella me miraba algo triste. Era hermosa... y sexy.

-¿Quien llamo?- pregunte

-Edward. Ya vienen para aca.

ESME

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILISE SI ESTAS TODO EL TIEMPO MOLESTANDOME!- dijo molesto.

El telefono sono en ese momento.

-¿Hola?- conteste y Carlisle empeso a vestirse.

-Esme soy yo Edward. Lo encontraron Seth y Leah. Pero dice Seth que tiene una condicion para regresar a Carlisle a la normalidad.

-¿Y cual es esa condicion?- pregunte.

-No me la dijo, pero dijo que me enfadaria mucho.

-Esta bien. Ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde.

-De acuerdo. Vamos para alla. Probablemente los chuchos lleguen primero. Bueno, adios- dijo y colgo.

Me que de callada pensando en las palabras de Edward. ¿Cual seria esa condicion que enfadaria a Edd?

No importaba lo que fuera, debia convencerlo de aceptarla. Era la unica forma de volver a Carlisle a la normalidad.

-¿Quien llamo?- pregunto Carlisle al terminar de vestirse.

-Edward. Ya vienen para aca.

Me vesti rapidamente y fui a cazar, pues no aguantaba la quemazon de la garganta.

Carlisle insistio que se quedaria en la casa. No lo pòdia dejar solo en la habitacion ni un segundo porque ya hacia desastres. Pero necesitaba estar sola un momento asi que accedi a dejarlo solo.

No podia dejar de pensar en cual seria la condicion de Elias para volcer a Carlisle a la normalidad y como haria para convencer a Edward de que aceptara.

Cuando termine de cazar regrese a casa corriendo. Esperaba que Carlisle no hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

Cuando llegue a la casa senti miedo de entrar. Pero me apresure a abrir la puerta y... ¡CARLISLE!

Todo estaba en el suelo. Los muebles estaban desordenados, otros de cabeza y otros ¡Rotos!

El estaba sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro.

-Carlisle ¿¡Que hiciste!- trate de calmarme. Pero el no ayudaba en nada.

-Es que no encontraba el libro- dijo despreocupado. Eso me enfurecio. ¡No le importaba!

Se acabo. Ya no lo aguantaria mas.

-¡CARLISLE CULLEN SERA MEJOR QUE CORRAS PORQUE TE VOY A MATAR!- grite. El me miro confundido por un segundo y luego empeso a correr. Yo lo segui por toda la casa. Definitivamente no se parecia en nada a cuando jugabamos a atraparnos para luego tirarnos al suelo y besarnos. Esta vez lo atraparia, no para besarlo, sino para amarrarlo y mantenerlo quieto por un segundo. Pero corria demasiado rapido. Normalmente corria despacio y me dejaba alcansarlo con facilidad.

Cuando por fin lo alcanse lo tire al suelo. Nos levantamos y lo empuje. Volvio a caer al suelo, pero esta vez cayo sentado. Le amarre las manos con lo primero que vi... ¿Una corbata?

-Si te sueltas destruire todos tus libros- lo amenase.

-No lo harias

-¿Quieres probar?

-Adelante- dijo retandome. Me lavante y agarre el libro que estaba leyendo antes. Me puse en frente de el y le arranque todas las hojas. Una por una.

-¡Basta! ¡Esta bien, tu ganas! No me movere ¡Lo prometo!

El tiempo paso y en unas horas habia quemado 3 libros y le habia arrancado las hijas a 2.

-¿No sienten olor a quemado?- dijo Jasper a lo lejos ¡Llegaron!

-Si, corramos! ¡Rapido! ¡Esme mato a Carlisle!- grito Emmett.

-No Emmett. No te preocupes. Puedo oir sus pensamientos. El esta bien- dijo esta vez Edward.

-¡Carlisle mato a Esme!- grito esta vez Embry.

-No, tambien escucho sus pensamientos.

-Entonces ¿Que es ese olor?- pregunto Bella.

-Habra que descubrirlo. Vamos- dijo Alice.

Unos segundos despues pude sentir su olor en la casa.

-Llegamos... ¿Que estas... ¡Esme sueltalo!- dijo Rosalie y corrio hacia Carlisle para desatarlo.

-Me desespero- dije encogiendome de hombros.

-¿Que es ese olor?- pregunto Sam.

-Son los libros de Carlisle.

Todos me miraron confundidos.

-¿Como creen que consegui que se quedara quieto? Lo amenase- les explique.

-De acuerdo... Solo faltan Seth y Leah para que nos digan la condicion de Elias- dijo Edward cambiando de tema.


	10. Condicion ¿Trato?

ESME

-Por fin llegan- dijo Jacob cuando Seth, Leah... y Elias entraron a la casa.

-Oye! Debiamos ir a vestirnos . Y nos costo mucho convencer a Elias de que viniera- dijo Seth.

-Como sea ¿Cual es la condicion?- dijo molesto Quil.

Elias volteo a ver a Bella y Edward gruño.

-¡Jamas! ¡Ni creas que dejara que Bella se... acueste contigo!- grito Edd.

¿Acostarse? ¿Esa era la condicion? ¿Acostarse con Bella? Pero si el solo era un niño.

-Pues entonces no hay trato- dijo Elias.

¿¡Que ! El debe volver a Carlisle a la normalidad!

-Pero Esme...- dijo Edward.

-Elias... ¿Es la unica forma de que regreses a CArlisle a la normalidad? ¿NO hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinion?- dije tratando de convencerlo. En vano. El nego con la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que toman o lo dejan.

Todos miramos a Bella. Despues de todo ella tenia que decidir eso.

-Yo... necesito una... reunion familiar... con Jacob y los demas- dijo Bella. Elias sonrio y salio de la casa.

Cuando me voltee vi que Carlisle no estaba. Solo suspire y me acerque a los chicos. No era el momento para ponerme a pelear con el.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato. Yo que creia que Elias era un buen muchacho.

-¡Eso es Jasper!- grito Edward interrumpiendo el silencio de la casa. Todos lo miramos confundidos y luego nos acercanmos a el de modo que solo nosotros pudieramos oirlo.

-Jasper penso que no era necesario ceder a su peticion. Podiamos engañarlo- Susurro Edward.

-Pero ¿Como lo haremos?- pregunto Bella.

-Es facil. El es un niño asi que no sabe lo que esta haciendo. Es facil de engañar. Solo hay que convencerlo de que convierta a Carlisle primero y luego seguimos con el plan- dijo esta vez Jasper.

-¿y cual es el plan?- pregunte

-Este es el plan...


	11. Mision cumplida

BELLA

Era un excelente plan el de Jasper. Solo esperaba que funcionara.

-Ya puedes entrar Elías- dije y en un segundo el ya estaba a mi lado.

-Entonces... ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?- pregunto emocionado.

-Si lo hare. Pero debes hacer lo que prometiste con Carlisle primero- dije

-Está bien- dijo en un suspiro.

Sonreí y subí a la habitación de Carlisle y Esme. Todos nos seguían por precaución. Al entrar vimos que estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo con una almohada en la cara.

-¡QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR SOLO NI UN MOMENTO!- grito

-Emm... Carlisle, ya me voy. Solo vine a despedirme- dijo Elías.

-Adiós- dijo Carlisle aun en el suelo.

-¡Joder!- susurro Elías- ¡venga tío! ¡Venid a despediros como se debe!

-¡NO QUIERO! VETE, YA TE DIJE ADIOS!

-Vale, vale. - Elías se acerco lentamente a Carlisle y se agacho, luego le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se volvió a levantar.

-Listo. Pero el proceso aquí es diferente. Serán aproximadamente 3 días en los que sus sentimientos van a estar en total descontrol. Un momento puede estar infantil, otro enojado, otro romántico, etc.

Todos asentimos al mismo tiempo y Esme suspiro.

Primera parte: completada.

-ok, ahora te toca pagar tu parte del trato- dijo acercándose lentamente a mí.

-Atrápame- dije y salí corriendo. El salió corriendo detrás de mí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la segunda parte del plan. Al acercarme al lugar sentí el olor de Jacob. Estaba cerca. Gire la cabeza para ver donde estaba Elías y me asuste, estaba a unos pocos centímetros de que su mano tocara mi brazo.

Entonces aparecieron los metamorfos y se le tiraron encima a Elías. Corrí de nuevo hacia la casa.

Segunda parte: completada.

Cuando entre a la casa todos estaban en la sala. Incluso Carlisle.

-¿ya está bien?- pregunte sentándome al lado de Edward.

-No lo sé. De pronto empezó a saltar y a decirle a Esme que la ama- me dijo al oído.

Un momento después llegaron los chicos

-Lo perdimos. Se canso de "jugar" y se fue corriendo- dijo Jacob

-¿Como está el Dr. Cullen?- pregunto Sam.

-Extraño- dijo Jasper y Carlisle recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Esme. Poniendo sus pies en el brazo del sofá.

Esme suspiro y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a Carlisle.

De pronto Edward y Alice comenzaron a reír y Emmett salió corriendo al garaje.


	12. Mi esposo bipolar

ESME

Emmett salió corriendo al garaje y en unos segundos estaba de vuelta en la sala con dos pistolas de agua en las manos. Le tendió una pistola a Carlisle y él lo miro confundido.

-¿juegas?- dijo Emm emocionado.

-Oh vamos Emm. Es Carlisle- dijo Jasper y Edward y Alice rieron más fuerte.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Emmett entusiasmado.

-¡Si!- dijo Carlisle levantándose de un salto.

Tomo una pistola de la mano de Emmett y empezaron a correr por toda la casa disparándose agua el uno al otro mientras los demás los mirábamos sorprendidos por la reacción de Carlisle.

-¿Carlisle jugando pistolas de agua con Emmett? Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días- dijo Rosalie y salió corriendo, luego regreso con la cámara de video en las manos y empezó a grabarlos.

Siguieron jugando por un buen rato hasta que oí a Emmett gritar:

-¡Esme!... ¡Papá me quiere matar!... ¡Dile que le baje a su locura!

Subí para ver de qué me estaba hablando. Carlisle tenía las dos pistolas en sus manos y con las dos le estaba disparando agua a Emmett.

-¡Carlisle basta!- grite y Carlisle me miro con una hermosa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Era encantador. Dejo de mojar a Emmett y apunto las pistolas a mí.

-¡No te atrevas!- le advertí. Un segundo después estaba completamente mojada.- ¡Carlisle! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!

-¡Lo siento!- grito y se arrodillo abrasándome las piernas y empezó a... ¿sollozar?... ¿Estaba "llorando" porque le grite?

Emmett cayó al suelo de la risa y en un momento después los chicos estaban viendo la escena.

-Carlisle, amor. No te preocupes. No es tan malo- dije acariciándole el cabello.

El levanto la cabeza y me miro por un segundo. Luego se levanto y me beso en la boca.

-Eres hermosa- dijo entre mis labios. Yo sonreí y volví a besarlo. De pronto oí un auto acercarse y unas sirenas sonando... ¡Charlie!

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe y bajo corriendo a velocidad inhumana.

Baje con él y Carlisle me siguió de la mano. Pronto entro Nessie corriendo y Charlie entro detrás de ella.

-Hola Charlie- saludo Edward. Charlie lo miro enojado y no respondió a su saludo.- Renesmee. ¿Le dijiste a Charlie algo sobre nuestra dieta?

La pequeña se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Luego hablamos de eso- dijo Charlie- ¿Como siguió Carlisle?

-Ya está mejor.-le dije sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo está Andrés?- volvió a preguntar.

Todos lo miramos confundidos y entonces recordé que le había dicho que así se llamaba el hermano de Carlisle y que los chicos habían ido con él.

-El está bien- dijo Edward. Seguro había leído mi mente.

Me gire a los chicos y los mire con expresión de "les explico luego"

-Charlie ¿TE gustaría quedarte a cenar?- dije para cambiar de tema.

-Seguro. Por cierto. Ya que su dieta es algo... extraña. Logre hacer que a Renesmee le gustara algo de comida normal- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo. Lo miramos sorprendidos. Nosotros nunca lográbamos hacer que Nessie comiera comida humana y el había logrado que le gustara.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Bella sorprendida.

-Bueno, en realidad... son dos cosas. Una, es la hamburguesa, y la otra es la lasaña- dijo orgulloso.

-Muy bien. Entonces ¿Qué te parece si pedimos McDonald's y hacemos lasaña?- le dijo Edward a Nessie.

-¡Si!- dijo emocionada dando saltitos. Mucho tiempo con Alice.


	13. ¡Charlie somos vampiros!

ESME

Mientras Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Sam, Nessie y Charlie comían hamburguesas. Los chicos y yo preparábamos la lasaña.

-Eug! ¿Que es esto?- dijo Carlisle con cara de repulsión.

-Es queso derretido amor- dije quitándole el queso que se le había quedado pegado en los dedos.

-¡Puaj!- dijo sacando la lengua y poniendo cara de asco.

Me pare de puntitas y le di un beso en los labios. El me sonrió y sacudió la mano. El queso que le quedaba en los dedos salió volando y cayó en el rostro de Jasper. Él lo miro enfadado y todos reímos de su expresión.

-¡Pelea de comida!- grito Emmett y empezó a tirar comida por todos lados. Un momento después Carlisle se le unió. Por suerte la lasaña estaba a salvo en el horno.

-¡Súper cañon de queso al ataque!- grito Emmett al mismo tiempo que le tiraba queso a Carlisle. Los demás nos cubríamos con platos y bandejas.

-¡Me diste en el pecho! ¡Mi corazón ya no late!- grito mi infantil esposo tirándose al suelo.

-¡No! ¡Papá! ¡Papá no me dejes!- grito Emm hincándose junto a él.

-Dile a mi esposa que la amo- dijo y luego saco la lengua haciéndose el muerto.

-Pero si esta a tu lado- dijo Emmett entre risas.

-Cierto- dijo Carlisle levantando la cabeza- En ese caso... prepárate para... ¡Súper proyectiles de tomate!

-Estas plobocando al glan Emmett- dijo Emm fingiendo ser un ninja.

-¡Provócame, haber, acércate! ¡Provócame!- canto Carlisle imitando a Chayanne.

-Con que eso quieres.

-Dame tu mejor golpe muchacho- lo reto Carlisle.

-Entonces prepárate para... ¡Para que te parta un rayo!- dijo mientras agarraba un cuchillo. Agradecí enormemente que Carlisle no fuera humano. De ser así ya habría sido asesinado por su propio hijo.

-¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Amo a mi esposa, tengo una familia! ¡Tengo una nieta! ¡No me mates! ¡Te lo suplico!

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de tirarme tomate- dijo y le lanzo el cuchillo directamente al pecho.

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunto Charlie entrando a la cocina. Entonces el cuchillo golpeo el pecho de Carlisle y se doblo.

Charlie abrió la boca y se quedo paralizado.

-¡Charlie, Charlie ayúdame! ¡No tengo pulso!- grito Carlisle dramático.

Charlie no podía moverse. Estaba en shock.

-¿Que demonios está pasando aquí?- dijo cuando por fin pudo volver a hablar.

-Charlie... mi querido consuegro- comenzó a decir Carlisle y Alice lo miro espantada, luego Edward lo miro igual- la verdad es...

-Que era un cuchillo de mentira- lo interrumpió Edward- De Renesmee.

-¡No! somos...

-Muy juguetones. Nos guste dramatizar. Nos divierte- lo interrumpió Alice.

-Si, pero somos...

-Fanáticos de la actuación... lo hacemos todo el tiempo- lo interrumpió Jasper al captar lo que Carlisle estaba intentando decir.

-¡Somos vampiros!- grito y toda la casa se quedo en silencio.

-¿Que?- dijo Charlie incrédulo.

-Si ¿Por qué crees que no comemos? Y lo de la sangre... y todo lo demás.

Charlie nos miro asustado y luego se desmayo.


	14. Guerra de bolas de nieve

ESME

Luego de que Charlie despertara le contamos toda la verdad. Y cuando digo toda, es TODA. Desde la historia de Carlisle, hasta el presente. De como Edward se enamoro de Bella, como se involucraron los metamorfos y la verdad sobre Renesmee y su imprimación con Jacob. También le habíamos contado la verdad acerca de lo que había pasado con Carlisle y que no existía ningún Andrés del que le había hablado antes. Al principio no nos creyó nada. Primero dijo que era una broma y luego dijo que el golpe que se dio al desmayarse le había afectado y que estaba alucinando.

Nos creyó hasta que Nessie le mostrara todo lo necesario para que nos creyera. Incluyendo el enfrentamiento con los Vulturis. Pero antes de creernos, como era de esperarse, se volvió a desmayar.

Estábamos todos en silencio. Carlisle y Emmett estaban jugando póquer afuera sobre el capo del volvo de Edward. Carlisle era como un niño en estos momentos. A Edward no le molestaba porque como decía Alice "Hay que aprovechar que Carlisle esta así. Eso no es de todos los días"

Yo estaba en la cocina hablando con Sam sobre Elías.

-¿Crees que regrese?- dijo Sam con la vista fija en la nada.

-No lo sé. Espero que no- dije y luego Carlisle entro corriendo a la cocina.

-Está nevando. Está nevando. Está nevando- dijo saltando.

-Ejem... inmaduro... ejem- dijo Sam.

-¡Está nevando! Carlisle! Guerra de bolas de nieve!- grito Emmett y Carlisle salió corriendo.

-Hay que aprovechar que Carlisle esta así- dijo Alice tomando la cámara de video- yo voy en el equipo de Jasper.

-Pero...

-Vamos Jazz. Sera divertido. ¿Cuando vamos a volver a ver a Carlisle así?

- ¡Hombres contra mujeres!- grito Carlisle. Los chicos salieron corriendo y de repente Carlisle entro y me halo.

Fui con las chicas y comenzamos a armar un fuerte de nieve, que Carlisle destruyo con la primera bola de nieve que lanzo.

-¡Carlisle Cullen destruiste nuestro fuerte! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!- grite juntando un montón de nieve para tirárselo.

-¡Eso si me atrapas!- grito y salió corriendo. Agarre la bola de nieve y empecé a correrlo. No podía negarlo. Esto era divertido.

-No me atrapas. No me atrapas.- canturreo. Entonces decidí lanzarle la bola de nieve. Apunte a su espalda y le tire con tal fuerza que hice que se "cayera".

Cuando estuve cerca de él me tire al suelo y me acosté a su lado. El no dejaba de reír.

-Te amo- dijo por fin abrasándome fuertemente.

-Yo te amo mas- dije acariciándole la mejía.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

-¿Acaso piensas negarlo?

-Absolutamente. Porque yo te amo mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

Estuve a punto de besarlo cuando ambos fuimos atacados por una incesable lluvia de bolas de nieve.

-Creí que era hombres contra mujeres- dije mientras Carlisle me abrasaba para cubrirme con su pecho.

-Ahora es padres contra hijos... y chuchos- dijo Emmett.

-¡No es justo!- grito Carlisle.

-Oh vamos. Tienen a Charlie de su lado. Y por no ser tan malos Sam también esta con ustedes- dijo Edward.

-Oye un momento. Tu y Bella son padres- dijo Sam lanzándoles bola de nieve a los chicos.

-Rayos- masculló Edward entre dientes y se unió junto a Bella a nuestro equipo. Carlisle y yo nos levantamos y nos unimos a la guerra.

Éramos padres contra hijos. Los mas atacados eran Charlie y Emmett. Rosalie en cambio estaba en el techo grabando la escena de la pelea.

-Carlisle ¿Por qué no puedes tener hijos?- le pregunto Emmett

-Porque es imposible para mi naturaleza

-¿Y por qué Edward si pudo?

-Porque... Arg! ¿A qué quieres llegar?

-A que no podrás tener hijos- dijo y le lanzo una bola de nieve... allí.

-¡Oye! Ya no va a poder hacer feliz a Esme- grito Jasper. Los chicos rieron de su comentario. En cambio Carlisle, Charlie y yo nos quedamos callados. El siempre me haría feliz. No era necesario... que... bueno... eso. Con su simple compañía yo era la mujer más feliz del planeta.

Seguimos con la pelea. Los chicos siguieron haciendo bromas y Carlisle... el... estaba fingiendo ser un ninja. Para cada ataque hacia una pose diferente. Y cuando se "escondía" tarareaba la canción de misión imposible. Lo que hacía más fácil que lo encontraran.


	15. De caza con el payasito Cullen

ESME

Luego de la guerra de bolas de nieve. Charlie y los demás se fueron. Edward y Bella se llevaron a Nessie a la cabaña y los primeros en irse a la habitación fueron, obviamente, Emmett y Rosalie. Luego Alice y Jasper y por ultimo Carlisle y yo.

-Te amo- dijo besándome.

-Y yo a ti.

-Oye. Tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente- dijo dándome un pequeño empujón para que cayera a la cama- No llegamos a una conclusión con la plática de hace un rato.

-Claro que sí. Yo te amo más.

El hiso una risa fingida y luego se coloco sobre mí en la cama.

-Ya te dije que eso no es cierto.

-Como quieras. Pero yo se que te amo mas.

-Si, si si. El punto es que te amo y tú me amas. Y nadie puede amar más de lo que nosotros nos amamos- me dijo al oído. Ahora estaba en su modo romántico. Era como un juguetito. Solo que no lo podías programar para que se comportara como yo lo quisiera.

A la mañana siguiente Carlisle sentía mucha sed así que nos fuimos a cazar.

-¡Hagamos una carrera!- dijo saltando.

-¿Que nunca te cansas?

-Claro que no soy un vampiro.

-Cierto.

-Por favor. Por favor. Por favor- suplico de rodillas.

-De acuerdo

-¡Si! ¡En sus marcas, listos...- dijo y salió corriendo antes de decir la palabra más importante.

-¡Tramposo!- grite corriendo tan rápido como pude.

Entonces escuche su risa angelical. Corrimos hasta llegar al lugar donde siempre cazábamos el y yo. Y obviamente el llego primero.

No tenía mucha sed en ese momento así que solo tome un venado y lo espere sentada bajo la sombre de un árbol.

En un momento el se acerco a mi arrastrando los pies con expresión de perrito lastimado.

-¿Que te pasa cariño?- pregunte y el se sentó a mi lado y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No hay linces- dijo haciendo un puchero con voz de niño. ¡Que tierno! ¡Era tan adorable!

Los linces eran el animal favorito de Carlisle. El decía que su sangre tenía un sabor especial. Además el se identificaba con el lince. Como Edward con el puma y Emmett con el oso. Los linces eran inteligentes, rápidos y fuertes. Eran astutos y lo más importante. No atacan por miedo sino por defenderse. Cinco cosas en las que Carlisle se parece a los linces. Sin contar que ambos eran hermosos y adorables. Al menos para mí lo eran.

-¿Y por qué no cazas otra cosa?

-Ya lo hice. No me gusto. Yo quería linces- no pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Se miraba tan adorable.

-Esme...

-¿Si?

-¿Que pasaría si muerdo a un lince, pero no lo mato, y se quedara con la ponzoña en él?

-Pues, supongo que... se convertiría.

-¿En qué?

-Pues, no lo sé. ¿Un lince vampiro?

-¡Se convertiría en un chupa cabras!- grito y estallo en carcajadas- ¡El chupa cabras es un lince!... cuidado cabras porque no deben confiar en los linces... ¡El cabra chupa linces!... jajajajaja... ¡Así no era!... ¡Era el lince chupa cabras!

Yo solo lo miraba confundida, asustada y a la vez preocupada. Mi esposo se estaba volviendo loco ¿O estaba borracho? ¿Se podía emborrachar un vampiro?

De repente dejo de reírse y salió corriendo. Un segundo después regreso con un venado muerto en sus brazos.

-Esme mira- dijo y se puso detrás del venado- soy el chupa cabras. Carlisle Cullen me convirtió porque estaba en mi lecho de muerte- dijo haciendo una voz algo extraña. No pude evitar reírme de eso. Era muy gracioso.- A Carlisle le gusta tu risa. Piensa que es lo más hermoso que ha oído en su larga vida.

-Carlisle eres un payaso.

-Claro que si señorita- dijo tirando el venado a un lado- Yo seré lo que usted quiera que sea. Por ahora soy... El payasito Cullen- dijo con una expresión graciosa que me hiso explotar en carcajadas.

De nuevo se tiro al suelo a mi lado.

-Somos un equipo loco, nos patina el coco, vamos a ganar- canturreo abrasándome. Eso me hiso reír mas fuerte.


	16. Mi vida no sirve

ESME

Cuando regresamos a la casa estaban todos. TODOS en la sala. Incluyendo a Charlie y los metamorfos.

Cuando les pregunte por qué, dijeron que querían ver como seguía Carlisle.

El se fue a dar una ducha y nosotros nos pusimos a ver una película. Algo así como _Vampire Suck_ que Jacob dijo que nos iba a encantar.

A media película Carlisle se nos unió y se sentó en el sofá junto a mí. Un momento después empezó a morderse y todos lo miramos confundidos.

-¿Por qué te estás mordiendo?- pregunte quitándole el brazo de la boca para que dejara de hacerlo.

-Mi vida no sirve- dijo echándose para atrás.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no he hecho nada bueno en mi vida. Todo lo que he hecho lo hice por mí. Edward tiene razón. Soy un egoísta (N/A: Edward dijo eso cuando se fue de la casa antes de que se unieran Alice y Jasper) Si los convertí a ustedes fue por mí. Por conveniencia. Porque me canse de estar solo en el mundo.

-¿Te arrepientes de convertirnos?

-Claro que no. Pero yo los condene a todos a vivir como yo. Me doy asco- dijo y volvió a morderse. Cuando me voltee vi a Emmett con la cámara de video.

-No eres ningún egoísta ni un asco Carlisle. Tú has hecho mucho en este mundo. Comenzando porque has salvado miles de vidas como doctor...

-Pero he condenado otras como vampiro- dijo Carlisle interrumpiendo a Charlie.

-De no ser por ti Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Esme y posiblemente Bella estarían muertos. Pero tú los has salvado...

-No los he salvado. ¡Los he condenado!

-...Tú los has salvado. Y gracias a ti son felices ahora. Y en este caso si sirve el típico "Felices por siempre"

-Tú no me entiendes.

-¡Deja de morderte!- grito Jacob levantándose de un salto- Aunque me cueste decirlo. Incluso has llegado a... agradarme. A pesar de que eres un chupasangre. Has ayudado a miles... millones de personas. Y de no ser por ti los metamorfos y los vampiros seguiríamos en guerra, los Vulturi jamás sabrían de la existencia de los híbridos, Charlie y Bella serian unos total desinformados que piensan que no existimos. Has hecho eso y muchas cosas más. Cosas que no voy a decir porque son demasiadas. ¡Así que deja de decir que no vales nada porque eres el vampiro más honorable que he conocido!

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos. Jamás pensé oír esas palabras de Jacob. En ese momento agradecí que Emmett estuviera grabando

- Acabo pidiendo perdón, al suicidio eminente que llego a mi ser, clavado de memorias y flashes del pasado. En la retina de mis ojos cristalinos, que en el sabor dulce de un momento, se amargan en la partida que más me duele, el saber que no estas aquí, que nunca llegaras a sentir lo que realmente sentí por ti.

Cuando Carlisle acabo de declamar su poema emo estallamos en carcajadas. Por una parte me sentía muy mal al verlo así, por otra parte estaba molesta con Emmett por grabar sus peores momentos, y por otra parte estaba agradeciéndole porque así cuando me enojara con él lo amenazaría con publicar el video en youtube.

De repente Jasper salió corriendo y regreso con un papel en la mano.

-Emmett, asegúrate de grabar esto- dijo Alice. Emmett se levanto del suelo y volvió a grabar a Carlisle.

-Repite después de mi- le dijo Jasper a Carlisle- Padre emo que estas en lo negro...

-Padre emo que estas en lo negro- repitió Carlisle y los demás estallamos en carcajadas

-San... santi... santificada sea tu calavera- dijo Jasper entre risas.

-Santificada sea tu calavera.

-Danos hoy... el rock de cada día.

-danos hoy el rock de cada día.

-Y cor... córtanos las venas... así como nosotros lloramos.

-y córtanos las venas así como nosotros lloramos.

-No nos dejes caer en el electro

-no nos dejes caer en el electro

-Y líbranos del flogger...

-y líbranos del flogger

-Amen

-Amen- dijimos todos y estallamos de nuevo en carcajadas. Al parecer a Carlisle no le dio mucha risa y empezó a morderse de nuevo.


	17. ¿Acaso tienes 3años?

ESME

Por suerte el estado emo de Carlisle había pasado rápido. Unos cuentos poemas más y acabo. Claro, sin contar que rompió la pared por estar golpeando su cabeza con esta. Cuando se recupere lo obligare a arreglarlo. Pero por ahora solo tenía que controlar que no hiciera algo que fuera mas allá de los limites. Como provocar a los Vulturis.

-Eug! Aquí huele a chucho mojado. Báñate Embru- dijo Emmett entrando a la casa.

-Cállate chupasangre!- grito Embry molesto.

-Perro

-Sanguijuela

-Mocoso

-¡Emmett deja de provocarlo!- grite y Embry empezó a temblar de la ira. Un momento después se transformo.

-¡Embry tranquilízate!- grito Sam y el enorme lobo se hecho en el suelo cerca de Carlisle.

Emmett empezó a reírse y yo le di una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso tienes 3 años?- dijo Jacob y todos volteamos. ¡Carlisle estaba jugando con la cola de Embry! Embry empezó a gruñir y Jasper subió corriendo las escaleras. Un segundo después bajo con la cámara.

Carlisle hacia la cola de Embry de un lado para otro. Todos nos reíamos de eso. Incluso Embry.

Luego Carlisle empezó a hacerle la cola un rollo. Jacob tenía razón. Parecía un niño de 3 años.

De repente dejo su cola y comenzó a acariciar el pelo del enorme lobo que tenía a su lado.

-Eug! Aquí huele a chucho mojado. Báñate Embru- grito citando a Emmett.

Nos reímos de eso y de pronto Embry se transformo a su forma humana.

-Está desnudo, está desnudo- grito Carlisle apuntando a Embry con el dedo.

-Jasper deja de grabar-susurre.

-Pero Esme...

-Pero nada deja de grabar

-Bien, solo déjame...

-Jazz...

-Bien!


	18. Escondite con los Cullen

ESME

Después de que Embry se cambiara. Los chicos insistieron en ver la película desde el inicio. Pues la vez anterior no le prestamos mucha atención. Así que reiniciamos Vampire Suck

-Que pésima película- dijo Jacob entre dientes apagando el televisor.

-Tu querías que la viéramos- dijo Edward- ¿Tan feo soy?

-No. Eres peor. ahí todavía te arreglaron un poco- dijo Emmett.

-¡Juguemos escondite, juguemos escondite!- grito Carlisle dando saltitos

-De acuerdo.- dijo Emmett entusiasmado y comenzó a correr.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que durara esto?- dijo Alice a mi lado.

-Elías dijo que solo serian 3 días. Pero no lo sé. Supongo que mañana acabara su locura.

-Awww... Que mal. Bueno, hay que aprovechar sus últimos momentos. ¡Mañana veamos una película

-Otra?

-Sí, pero una película de miedo

-De acuerdo Alice. Pero será mañana. Porque hoy tenemos que jugar escondite con Carlisito- dije y salimos de la casa.

Esta vez Bella llevaba la cámara. Al final de todo esto, esta sería una excelente película de comedia.

-Excelente. Ahora que estamos todos. ¡Esme cuenta!- grito Emmett y antes de que pudiera decir algo todos salieron corriendo a esconderse.

-Bien. Contare hasta cinco. Si no están listos no es mi culpa- dije volteándome hacia la pared.

-Lo dice por Charlie!- grito Jacob

-1!... 2… 3… 4… 5. Listos o no allí voy.

Comencé por el olor más cercano. Humano. Me guie por el olor y pronto encontré a Charlie escondido entre las ramas de un árbol. Debo admitirlo. Para ser humano, era un buen escondite. Y había llegado en poco tiempo.

-Un, dos, tres por Charlie- dije y el bajo decepcionado del árbol

Poco a poco fui encontrando a los demás. No fue tan difícil, pues me guiaba por su olor. Pero había un problema. Por más que intentaba, no podía captar el olor de Carlisle. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. Pero cada vez que les preguntaba a los chicos si sabían dónde estaba siempre respondían lo mismo "Eso es trampa. Debes encontrarlo tú misma"

La verdad es que entre tanta corredera para esconderse, seguro debieron regar el aroma de Carlisle

-Chicos, esto ya me está preocupando. ¡Díganme donde esa Carlisle!- dije angustiada

-¿Te rindes?- dijo Jasper

-Sí, está bien. Me rindo.

-Carlisle ¡Sal ya! ¡Esme se rindió!- girito Emmett.

-Bella graba esto- dijo Alice. Eso indicaba que Carlisle iba a hacer alguna locura.

-Yolerei, yolerei yolerei hi hu- canturreo desde la punta de uno de los arboles más altos

-Carlisle ya basta bájate de allí!- grite

-No soy Carlisle, soy Tarzan!

Eso hiso que todos, menos Charlie- pues no podía escucharlo- estalláramos en carcajadas.

-Ok Tarzan ¡Bájate de allí!

Carlisle… perdón, Tarzan. Empezó a bajar saltando entre los árboles. Cada vez que saltaba hacia el grito de Tarzan.

-¡Le toca a Charlie contar!- grito de nuevo Emmett y al igual que conmigo. Todos salimos corriendo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Esta vez no me aleje de Carl… Tarzan. Nos escondimos juntos en las ramas de un árbol. Por su vista humana, seguro no nos vería.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?- pregunto emocionado.

-Alice quiere que veamos una película de miedo- Al decir esto, Carlisle hiso una cara de decepción

-¿Querías hacer otra cosa?- pregunte

-Quería que hiciéramos una fogata.

-Bueno, eso podemos hacerlo esta noche.

-¿En serio?- dijo entusiasmado.

-Por supuesto. Seguro que a los demás les encantara la idea.

-Genial- dijo y me beso. Nos sumimos en un profundo beso. Y como era de esperarse, Charlie no nos encontraba. Pero eso no fue ningún inconveniente para nosotros, pues no dejamos de besarnos ni un solo segundo.

-Está bien, me rindo. Salgan ahora todos los Cullen!- grito Charlie. Carlisle y yo nos empezamos a reír ¿No había encontrado a ninguno de nosotros?

Bajamos de inmediato y todos se estaban riendo del pobre de Charlie.

-Humanos- dijo Carlisle en tono de burla y yo le di una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Qué les parecería si hacemos una fogata esta noche?- dije y todos me vieron con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos.

-¡Sí!- dijeron al unísono


	19. Fogata

EMMETT

Habíamos pasado toda la tarde jugando escondite hasta que Charlie se rindió y se puso a grabar. Por fin había anochecido y eso significaba una sola cosa... ¡Hora de la fogata!

Los chuchos armaron la fogata y nosotros fuimos a conseguir unos troncos. Queríamos sacar unas sillas, pero Alice insistió en que si era una fogata tendríamos que acomodarnos con lo que "nos da la naturaleza".

-Eug! Este tronco tiene insectos!- dijo Carlisle tirando el tronco a un lado. Qué bueno que Edward estaba grabando esto. No aguantaba las ganas de que Carlisle se recuperara para enseñarle los videos. Pero por otra parte, Jamás volvería a ver a Carlisle así, no quería que esto acabara jamás.

Cuando por fin terminamos de llevar los troncos a la fogata ya estaba hecha y Alice había puesto música. Ahora estábamos escuchando "Lucky" de Jason Mraz.

Los chuchos y Nessie empezaron a cantar algunas canciones de campamentos y luego los seguimos. Luego el iPod de Alice cambio de canción a una de Juanes que no reconocí.

-Oh Edward, Edward, Edward. Tienes que grabar esto.- dijo Alice emocionada y Edd empezó a grabar a Carlisle.

El empezó a cantarle a Esme.

-Cuando el tiempo pasa y nos hacemos viejos, nos empieza a parecer que pesan más los daños que los mismos años al final. Por eso yo quiero que mis años pasen junto a ti mi amor eterno, junto a mi familia y junto a mis amigos...

-Y es que vale más un año tardío que un siglo vacio amor, y es que vale más. Tener bien llenito el corazón- le siguió Jasper.

-Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre, tu cariño este bien fuerte- le siguió esta vez Edward- Aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final...

Yo no me iba a quedar atrás. Espere a que Edd dejara de cantar y le seguí.

-Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti, y me hago fuerte cuando estas aquí. Sin ti yo ya no sé que es vivir. Mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz. Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti, recuperar las noches que perdí. Vencer el miedo inmenso de morir y ser eterno junto a ti.

-Porque nada valgo, porque nada tengo sino tengo lo mejor- siguió Carlisle- tu amor y compañía en mi corazón.

Luego Jacob hiso como si estuviera tocando la guitarra.

Al terminar la canción el iPod cambio en orden aleatorio y esta vez fue Jacob quien empezó a cantar.

-Si tu supieras como estoy sufriendo, por saber que ni siquiera tengo aunque sea un poquito de tu amor...

Seguimos así con varias canciones. No podía negarlo, esto era divertido. A pesar de que lo estábamos pasando con los chucos.

-Quememos malvaviscos!- grito Carlisle entusiasmado.

-¿Para que quieras quemar malvaviscos si ni siquiera comemos?- pregunto Esme incrédula

-Ash… aguafiestas.- dijo Carlisle rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos como un niño haciendo berrinche. Esme le sonrió y lo beso en los labios.

-Emmett te reto a que te comas un malvavisco!- grito Carlisle de repente.

-Hecho. Lo hare si tu lo haces también- dije y él se levanto.

-Hecho.

-Ja! Eso tengo que verlo- dijo Jacob.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Qué les pasa si comen algo humano?- pregunto Charlie y Carlisle lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Agarro un malvavisco de la bolsa que tenia Seth y me lo dio, agarro otro y lo puso cerca del fuego.

-A la cuenta de tres- dijo- uno...

-dos...- le seguí

-Tres- dijo y se metió el malvavisco a la boca, luego hice lo mismo y empecé a masticar. Carlisle tenía cara de asco y luego puso una cara como si lo fuera a vomitar. Estas cosas eran realmente asquerosas. No sé como a los humanos les gustaba esto.

Carlisle escupió el malvavisco que tenía en la boca y este cayo al fuego.

-Puaj!... puaj puaj puaj puaj puaj!- decía mientras se pasaba las manos por la lengua como queriendo limpiársela.

-Emmett trágate eso!- me reto Seth.

-Traga, traga, traga, traga...- decían en coro.

Con cara de asco me trague el malvavisco y luego empecé a escupir los restos que quedaban en mi boca.

El tiempo paso rápido y luego Charlie y los chuchos se fueron, Edward y Bells se llevaron a la pequeña monstruo... perdón, Nessie. Y cada uno se fue a su habitación poco a poco.


	20. De compras con papi

ALICE

A la mañana siguiente fui corriendo hacia la habitación de Carlisle y Esme y luego de esperar a que Carlisle se vistiera y estuviera listo (no me pregunten por qué no lo estaba) lo hale y lo saquea rastras hacia el auto.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto

-Probablemente este sea el último día que estés así. Sube al auto que nos vamos de compras.

El subió de mala gana y fuimos "volando" al centro comercial. Al estar allí fuimos a la primera tienda de ropa, y como cada vez que Carlisle me acompañaba, las empleadas le coqueteaban de una manera muy grotesca.

Pero como siempre él no le prestó importancia y seguimos caminando. Hice que se probara todo tipo de ropa. Pero no era divertido. En ese sentido era el mismo de siempre. Así que lo deje que escogiera que ponerse.

El se puso a saltar y empezó a buscar entre la ropa. Se puso un traje de vaquero, astronauta, bombero, policía, vampiro, payaso, granjero, doctor (no me pregunten) y otros más. Le tome una cantidad increíble de fotos con cada traje que se ponía. Pero definitivamente las fotos sexys iban para Esme, solo para Esme y únicamente para Esme.

Luego salimos y fuimos a otra tienda con un nombre... emmm... era algo como... mundo instrumental... o algo así... No me pregunten jamás la había visto.

Debo admitirlo. Era la primera vez que entraba a una tienda de ropa y no compraba nada. Eso era todo un logro. Deberían darme un premio.

Al entrar a la tienda no había empleados en la entrada ni revoloteando por ahí preguntando si necesitabas ayuda con la talla o el color. ¿Qué clase de tienda era esta? Solo habían instrumentos y accesorios ¿Que hacíamos aquí? Yo solo lo seguí.

Llegamos a un segundo piso de la tienda. Las paredes estaban tapizadas por una cantidad increíble de guitarras. En las esquinas habían baterías y a los lados pianos y teclados. Al frente había un mostrador con mas accesorios. De nuevo, sin saber que hacía, solo seguí al misteriosos hombre que decía ser Carlisle.

Al salir de la tienda llevamos una guitarra, un cincho, un paquete de cuerdas y no sé qué cosas más. Sería interesante ver a Carlisle tocar la guitarra. Algo que jamás haría de estar normal.

Fuimos a dejar sus cosas al auto y luego regresamos y nos topamos con una tienda con un nombre raro como "Mundo Peliz" supuse que ahí encontraríamos películas, así que entre y me lleve a Carlisle a rastras.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto

-Buscar una peli- dije al entrar. Pero cuando Carlisle entro, el detector de metales empezó a sonar y dos hombres altos y corpulentos empezaron a registrarlo. Al terminar se dieron cuenta que todo era por un estúpido llavero que le devolverían al salir de la tienda.

-Ayúdame. dije halándolo

-¿A qué?

-¿Cual prefieres?- pregunte sacando unas películas del estante- Chuckie, Sexto sentido, orfanato, Silent Hill, Paranormal Activity, Rec, Saw, El Aro, El exorcista...

-Paranormal activity- dijo antes de que siguiera. Vi la portada y habían dos personas en la cama como gritando. No se miraba buena pero aun así se la entregué.

-Elige otra- dije por si esa no le daba miedo.

-¿Silent Hille?- dijo y le di el DVD

-Otra.

-Sexto sentido

-Creo que con tres será suficiente

-Compremos bocadillos!- dijo entusiasmado

-Pero si... Ash, está bien- dije y Carlisle salió corriendo y agarro dos bolsas grandes de algo como... doritos... y nachos, poporopos, pepsi, coca-cola, hersheys. Sin olvidar que agarro como tres bolsas de unos chocolates solo porque le gustaba el nombre "kisses". Bueno, de que me quejo. Al final serian los chuchos, Charlie y Renesmee, si la convencían, los que tenían que comer todo eso.

Pagamos y salimos de la tienda. Carlisle se puso a saltar y a decir incoherencias cuando le devolvieron su dichoso llavero de Dr. House que le regalo Esme (Su programa favorito)

Pasamos por unas cuantas tiendas más y luego regresamos a Forks cantando algunas canciones que pasaban en la radio.


	21. Vampiro rebelde 1

ESME

Por fin Carlisle y Alice habían vuelto. Carlisle estaba muy emocionado por las cosas que compro. Aunque no entendía por que había comprado una guitarra si él no sabía tocar. Todos nos sorprendimos mucho al escuchar que Alice entro a una tienda de ropa y no comprara nada.

Aunque me mataba la curiosidad de saber cuáles eran las fotos que Alice dijo que solo yo podía ver.

De repente sonó un golpe desde arriba interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Esme eso viene de tu habitación- dijo Jasper y Alice salió corriendo. Cuando regreso tenia la cámara en sus manos lista para grabar la escena que se aproximaba.

Suspire y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación. "Bien Esme, no es tan malo. Seguro volvió a romper algo... no lo mates." pensé para mi misma mientras abría la puerta. Alice entro detrás de mi con la cámara grabando.

-¿No sabes tocar?- dijo molesto mientras se tiraba a la cama. Lo que causo que esta se rompiera en dos. Alice estallo en carcajadas ante tal escena.

Suspire. "Tranquila Esme, tranquila. Falta poco para que vuelva a la normalidad. Aguántalo un poco más"

-Lo siento. ¿Qué fue lo que sonó antes? ¿Rompiste algo?- pregunte sentándome a su lado en una parte de la cama.

-Nada. Déjame en paz, tengo una guitarra que tocar- dijo levantándose de un salto.

-No sabes tocar- dije confundida.

-Aprenderé.

-¿De un día para otro? Cuando vuelvas a la normalidad ni la vas a voltear a ver.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Está bien, como quieras. Anda, ve a tocar tu guitarra.

Salió molesto de la habitación y Alice suspiro y apago la cámara.

-Esperaba algo mas... no se... gracioso- dijo decepcionada.

Me levante de la cama y fui al baño de nuestra habitación. Tenía que averiguar de dónde había sido ese ruido.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta Alice encendió la cámara de nuevo. Yo la mire confundida y ella se rio.

-Tengo que grabar tu reacción. Es algo que a la cámara le va a encantar

-¿vas a grabar cada segundo que Carlisle este así?

-Tal vez. Anda abre la puerta.

Suspire y abrí la puerta. Oh. Por. Dios.

"Carlisle Cullen eres hombre muerto"

El... el... destruyo el baño... literalmente.

El inodoro... el cual era solo decoración... estaba roto... completamente roto... el espejo igual y el mueble estaba roto... no en dos... ni en tres partes... ESTABA HECHO AÑICOS!

La cortina estaba en el suelo y la ducha estaba... adivinen... "era ahora dos partes" Bueno, si era una forma de decirme que no le gustaba compartir todo... HUBIERA BASTADO CON QUE ME LO DIJERA... no tenía que destruir todo.

Salí del baño echando chispas mientras Alice me seguía con la cámara pegada... prácticamente... en mi rostro.

Entre al despacho de Carlisle y el estaba sentado en el sofá "tocando" la guitarra.

-¡QUE LE HAS HECHO AL BAÑO!- grite furiosa. Los chicos llenos de curiosidad se unieron a nosotros.

-¿Lo grabaste todo?- pregunto Emmett a Alice.

-Todo- contesto está orgullosa.

-Bien, quiero ver qué es exactamente lo que paso.

-CARLISLE CULLEN RESPONDEME AHORA MISMO. POR QUE RAYOS ESTAS PARTIENDO TODO A LA MITAD!- volví a gritar.

El me miro confundido y a la vez molesto mientras dejaba la guitarra a un lado y se levantaba para encararme.

-Es que... mira el lado bueno... ahora no tenemos una cama sino tenemos DOS CAMAS!- dijo este haciéndose el gracioso.

-NO ES GRACIOSO! QUE NO SABES QUE SIENDO VAMPIRO ERES MIL VECES MAS FUERTE QUE ANTES! O ES QUE AHORA DE REPENTE LO OLVIDASTE? QUE RAYOS PASA CONTIGO! PARECE QUE ESTA VEZ HAS VUELTO A TU LADO OSCURO... PERO MAS TE VALE QUE NI TE ATREVAS A PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA DE NUEVO PORQUE TE VA A IR MUY MAL CARLISLE... PEOR DE LO QUE TE ESPERA EN ESTE MOMENTO

-Oye tranquilízate. Fue un accidente de acuerdo. Y... de qué rayos estás hablando? como que mi lado oscuro?

-Nada... solo... por favor... trata de mantenerte bajo control por al menos un minuto de acuerdo? por favor...

-Como quieras... déjame solo- dijo y salí dando zancadas de su despacho. Los chicos me siguieron riendo a carcajadas

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo después de la ultima "travesura" de Carlisle. Me estaba empezando a preocupar eso de que estuviera tranquilo por bastante tiempo.

Me levante del sofá y subí a su despacho. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que... no estaba.

-Carlisle no está- dije asustada.

Ellos me miraron confundidos y luego Alice se levanto de golpe.

-Oh no. Esme, tenemos que ir con el ahora mismo... el... Esme... escapo. Prácticamente escapo de casa. Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que ocurra el cambio por completo.

-¿El cambio?- pregunto Embry.

-Solo falta una etapa a parte de esta en la que está ahora para que el cambio se realice por completo. Luego volverá a la normalidad. Lo he visto. He tenido una visión. ¿Por qué creen que compre las películas de miedo? Su siguiente etapa es la de... niño miedoso... por decirlo de algún modo... pero por ahora debemos encontrarlo. Vamos, dense prisa.

-Sera mejor que nos dividamos.- dijo Jasper.

-Tú eres la mente maestra cuando de planes se trata. ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Emmett.

-Es fácil. Alice y yo lo buscaremos en el bosque... Jacob y Sam, ustedes búsquenlo en el hospital... Charlie y Esme... ustedes búsquenlo en la patrulla por la carretera... Quil y Embry... tal vez este en la push... así que búsquenlo ahí...

-El no puede entrar ahí- dijo Embry molesto

-Por favor... El no es consciente de lo que hace en estos momentos. Si por algún motivo el esta ahí... no le hagan nada por favor... ustedes saben que prácticamente... es como si hubiera perdido la memoria.- dijo Edward.

-Lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez. Si en caso se encuentra en la push- dijo Sam.

-Bien... Edward y Bella... ustedes ayuden a Charlie y a Esme a buscarlo por las calles... y Emmett y Rosalie... ayúdennos a buscarlo en el bosque. Lleven todos sus celulares. Hay que mantenernos en contacto- dijo por ultimo Jazz y salimos todos de la casa.

Subimos al patrullero de Charlie y este encendió las sirenas para poder ir mas rápido. Salimos a la carretera y empezamos todos con su parte de la búsqueda.


	22. Vampiro rebelde 2

BELLA

Luego de una larga búsqueda, por fin encontramos a Carlisle en el centro de Forks. Llegamos a tal punto que hasta los doctores y unas enfermeras nos ayudaron a buscarlo.

Cuando lo encontramos estaba parado en una banca gritando que el mundo se iba a acabar en el 2012. Estaba imitando a un hombre que estaba del otro lado.

-Carlisle bájate de ahí inmediatamente.-lo regaño Esme.

-No. ¡Déjame en paz mujer! ¡No eres mi dueña!-dijo y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?-pregunto uno de los doctores que nos ayudaron a buscarlo.

-¿Qué no les han dicho nada en el trabajo?-pregunte incrédula.

-Claro. En el hospital se rumora que tuvo un accidente de tránsito y que perdió la memoria. Pero, eso no es amnesia. Más bien es una especie de trastorno bipolar.

-Sí, eso no importa. Ya está recuperándose. Así que por ahora solo tenemos que mantenerlo vigilado.-dije.

Seguimos a Carlisle hasta el bosque.

-Cielos. Carlisle tiene algo con el bosque-dijo Jasper.

Seguimos corriendo hasta que perdimos a todos los humanos y pudimos alcanzarlos.

-Carlisle. ¡O te quedas quieto o llamo a Aro ahora mismo!-lo amenazó Esme.

Nosotros estallamos en carcajadas por su amenaza.

-No me importa. Llámalo si quieres.-dijo Carlisle.

-Parece un niño malcriado-dijo Jasper entre risas.

-Creí que estaba en la etapa de rebeldía.

-No, míralo. Se supone que sí. Pero para mí que es más un niño malcriado.

Esme saco su celular y marco un número.

ARO

-Suplicia por favor. No esperaras que en serio le diga eso a Cayo ¿cierto?-dijo Marco con una mirada de "Por favor"

-Tendrás que hacerlo Marco, ¿Para qué te pones a apostar entonces si no vas a pagar las consecuencias?-dijo mi amada y luego sonó mi teléfono.

-¿Hola?-conteste.

-Hola Aro. Escucha, sé que esto sonara extraño, pero necesito un favor tuyo.-dijo Esme al otro lado del teléfono.

-No le veo lo extraño a eso. Pero dime ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunte.

-Eso no es lo extraño. Escucha. Carlisle está ahora en su etapa rebelde, por decirlo de alguna manera…

-Es más bien malcriado Esme- dijo Jasper desde el fono interrumpiendo a Esme.

-Claro, malcriado. El punto es que necesito que finjas regañarlo.

-¿No te está escuchando ahora?

-Claro que no. Esta más concentrado en la ardilla que acaba de pasar que en lo que te estoy diciendo.- De fondo pude escuchar la risa de todos y a Carlisle preguntar qué pasaba.

-De acuerdo. Pásamelo.

-¿Hola?-contesto Carlisle.

-Carlisle Cullen ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-pregunte enfadado.

Marco y Suplicia me miraron confundidos. Pero a la vez aguantándose la risa.

-Eso no te importa-dijo molesto.

-Claro que me importa. ¡Dime que es lo que te está pasando!-grite. Aunque en serio esperaba que me lo dijera, pues no tenía idea de lo que había hecho.

-¡No me pasa nada! ¡Están todos locos!

-Escúchame Carlisle. Quiero que te comportes ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No quiero oír más quejas de ti! ¡Ya estoy hasta el cuello de tantas quejas que me da Esme sobre tu comportamiento!- que en realidad solo había sido una - ¡De ahora en adelante o te comportas o yo mismo hare que te comportes! ¡Me tienes cansado Carlisle! ¡Por el amor de Dios!

EMMETT

-… ¡Me tienes cansado Carlisle! ¡Por el amor de Dios!-grito Aro desde el teléfono.

Carlisle se quedo callado y nosotros nos aguantábamos la risa.

Luego Carlisle salió corriendo.

-Genial. Otra vez-dijo Esme y corrió detrás de Carlisle.

Los demás estallamos en carcajadas. Se podía oír en el teléfono las carcajadas de Aro, Marco y Suplicia.

-¿Los seguimos o los esperamos en la casa?-pregunto Bella.

-Creo que mejor los esperamos en la casa-dijo Edward y regresamos riendo de Carlisle.

-¿Alguien grabo esto?-pregunte.

Ellos abrieron los ojos de golpe y todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Genial. Es un bello recuerdo que solo quedara grabado en nuestras mentes.-dije triste.

-Sí, eso no es lo que importa. Lo que importa es que no se lo podemos restregar en la cara a Carlisle-dijo Alice arrepentida.

-Cierto…

Llegamos a casa y los esperamos por 20 minutos hasta que ellos llegaron y Carlisle subió corriendo las escaleras y cerro con fuerza la puerta de su habitación.

-Creo que ya le pasara-dijo Esme tirándose al sofá junto a Jasper.

-No te preocupes Esme, ya le pasara.-dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo.


	23. ¡Carlisle es un gallina!

JASPER

Regresamos a casa y unos veinte minutos después Esme y Carlisle regresaron. Carlisle subió corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Creo que ya le pasara-dijo Esme tirándose al sofá junto a mí.

-No te preocupes Esme, ya le pasara.-dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo.

Ella sonrió y nos pusimos a ver una película esperando que pronto llegara Carlisle en su siguiente etapa. Luego llegaron los chuchos y Charlie. Se rieron a carcajadas cuando le contamos todo lo que paso con el regaño de Aro.

-Que lastima que no lo grabaron- dijo Seth secándose las lágrimas que le habían salido por la risa.

Seguimos riendo un buen rato y luego Carlisle bajo las escaleras con expresión de cachorro lastimado.

-Está en su lado gallina-me susurro mi duende entre risas.

Me reí y luego Carlisle se sentó al lado de Esme y la abraso fuertemente.

-¡Hora de ver las películas!- grito Alice dando saltitos y fue corriendo a traer las películas que compraron con Carlisle.

-¿Cuál miramos primero?- pregunto encendiendo el DVD.

-¡Sexto sentido!- grito Emmett y Alice sonrió. Edward salió corriendo y cuando regreso tenia la cámara en sus manos y se la entrego a Alice.

-Grábalo cuando sea necesario. No queda mucha batería- dijo y Alice asintió.

Nos pusimos a ver la película y Alice grababa cada vez que Carlisle escondía el rostro en el cuello de Esme y ella se aguantaba la risa de ver a su esposo morirse de miedo por una película como esa.

Cuando termino la película nos pusimos a ver Silent Hill y Carlisle se tapaba los ojos con un cojín. Los chuchos, Renesmee y Charlie se estaban atragantando por comerse las palomitas y reír tanto de Carlisle.

Cuando termino Esme tuvo que quitarle el cojín a Carlisle pues este no vio el final de la película porque tenía la cara escondida en el cojín.

Por último vimos Paranormal Activity. En esta caí al suelo de la risa. Carlisle no dejaba de gritar cada vez que pasaba algo interesante. Teníamos que pausar la película cada vez que Carlisle se ponía a gritar y Esme no sabía ni que hacer. Si reír a carcajadas por los gritos del miedoso de su esposo, o ayudar a tranquilizarlo. Al final se decidió por la segunda opción, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se sacudía por la risa.

Cuando terminamos de ver la película Carlisle estaba en el suelo meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás al lado del sofá. Esme estaba a su lado acariciándole el cabello, Alice lo grababa y Edward parecía paparazzi con la cámara fotográfica.

-Carlisle, mi amor tranquilízate. Es solo una película.- dijo Esme tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Sí, una película basada en hechos reales.- dijo Emmett y Esme lo miro con expresión amenazante. Carlisle lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego abraso a Esme fuertemente.

-¿Es real?- pregunto asustado.

-Claro que no mi amor.- dijo Esme acariciándole el cabello de nuevo.- Emmett solo lo dijo por molestar. ¿Cierto Emmett?- pregunto con expresión amenazante de nuevo.

-Sí, lo siento Carlisle. No me aguante las ganas de bromear con eso.- dijo Emmett aguantando la risa.

-¿Y si es real?- volvió a preguntar Carlisle con tono infantil.

-No te preocupes amor. No es real. Créeme.

-Tengo miedo.

Carlisle abraso más fuerte a Esme y hundió su cabeza en su cuello. Esme lo abraso y empezó a besarle en la barbilla mientras nosotros explotamos en carcajadas.

Esme no pudo decir nada porque se mordía el labio para no reír.

Esme se llevo a Carlisle al cuarto y nosotros nos pusimos a ver la grabación desde el principio al mismo tiempo que lo editábamos.

-Lastima por las escenas que no grabamos- dijo Rosalie.

-¡Eh! ¡Tengo una idea!- grito Emmett emocionado.

-¡Eso es excelente Emmett!- grito Alice entusiasmada.

-Sí, mucho para venir de ti.- concedió Edward.

-¿Cuál es tu idea?- pregunte al no entender nada.

-Veras. Esto es lo que haremos…


	24. Toma 1

JASPER

El plan de Emmett era un excelente plan. Solo esperaba que funcionara, y que Carlisle no se recuperara rápido.

-De acuerdo. Traje esta chaqueta, supongo que se parece a la de Elías ¿no creen?- dijo Edward tirando la chaqueta a la mesa.

-Sí, se parece un poco.- dijo Emmett.

-Bien. Yo encontré esto, supongo que podríamos usarlo para fingir que es el pelo de Aro.- dijo Rosalie tirando… algo al lado de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte incrédulo.

-No lo sé.- dijo Rose.

-De acuerdo. Creo que es todo lo que necesitamos.- dije mientras agarraba la cámara y le ponía la batería ya cargada.

-Sí, vamos ya- dijo Edward tomando las cosas y corrimos todos al bosque.

-¡Yo quiero se Carlisle!- grite mientras me arreglaba el cabello.

-Sí, eres el único rubio- dijo mi duende ayudándome con el cabello.

-En ese caso Alice es Esme- dijo Edward y ella asintió.

-¡Yo soy el camarógrafo!- grito Jacob.

-Yo seré el paparazzi- dijo Quil encendiendo la cámara fotográfica.

-Yo quiero ser el asistente técnico- dijo Seth.

-Charlie es el director- dijo Bella.

-Edward es Elías- dijo Rosalie.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres el que más se parece.

Comenzamos a montar todo y comenzamos por la primera escena.

-De acuerdo Jacob, fíjate de no borrar lo demás mientras lo garbas- dijo Emmett y Jacob asintió al mismo tiempo que encendí la cámara.

-Bien. ¿Listos chicos?- pregunto Charlie con una boina que nos hizo carcajearnos de su aspecto.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunte entre risas.

-No sé, estaba entre sus supuestos disfraces- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo, sigamos.- dijo Edward.

-Ok… emm… ¿Se supone que debo decir acción?- pregunto Charlie y nosotros volvimos a reír.

-Si Charlie, se supone que debes decir acción.

-Ok, entonces… Acción.

-Alice ¿Qué ves?- pregunto Embry protagonizándome.

-Tuve una visión en donde Carlisle… el… golpeaba a Esme- dijo Bella protagonizando a mi duendecillo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y luego trate de recordar lo que paso para protagonizar bien a Carlisle.

-Pero eso es imposible. Amo demasiado a Esme, jamás podría hacerle daño- dije tratando de recordar sus palabras.

Nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que Edward entrara y dijera la parte de Elías pero eso nunca pasó.

-Corte- dijo Charlie y Jacob dejo de grabar.

-Edward. Se supone que es tu turno. Debes salir ahora- dijo Emmett.

-Ah lo siento. Les recuerdo que no estaba en ese momento. ¿Quisieran decirme que rayos tengo que decir?- pregunto fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Debes decirle a Carlisle que tienes que irte y que lamentas no haberte conocido- dijo Emmett y Edward lo miro confundido.

-¿Cómo que lamento no haberme conocido? Si me conozco. ¿El idiota dijo eso?

-No, Elías dijo que lamentaba no haber conocido a Edward- dije y el empezó a reír.

-De acuerdo, sigamos.

-Acción- dijo Charlie y seguimos desde donde nos quedamos.

-Debo irme ya Carlisle- dijo Edward acercándose a mi- Lamento mucho no haber conocido a Edward, seguro que es muy guapo y muy amigable. Me imagino también que es el mejor pianista y el mejor padre. Sin ofender, pero es que Edward es tan…

-Tonto- dijo Emmett interrumpiéndolo.

-Corte- volvió a decir Charlie.

-Edward no te alagues. Elías no estaba enamorado de ti.- dije y lo empuje.

-De acuerdo. Volvamos a donde entra Edward- dijo Charlie y nos pusimos de nuevo en nuestras posiciones.- Acción.

-Debo irme ya Carlisle- dijo Edward repitiendo la línea anterior- Lamento mucho no haber conocido a Edward.

-Si… este… claro… como digas…

Edward me dio la mano y nos dimos un apretón de manos. Entonces empecé a actuar donde a Carlisle le daba el ataque de Elías.

Me tire al suelo de rodillas y me agarre el pecho. Un momento después Alice se hinco a mi lado y me abraso fuertemente mientras me besaba. Emmett empezó a gritarle a Edward y luego Alice le pregunto qué me había hecho.

Empecé a gritar y a retorcerme de dolor. Y luego Bella le susurro algo a Edward en el oído que no pude escuchar por mis gritos y Edward se acerco a mí.

-Me tengo que ir. Me están esperando- dijo y salió corriendo, regresando luego para pararse justo detrás de Jacob.

Entonces me levante y salí de la casa. Nuestro escenario era la casa de Edward y Bella.

-Corte. Excelente chicos. - dijo Charlie mientras todos reíamos de nuestra primera actuación.

-Ok, vamos entonces a la siguiente escena- dijo Seth emocionado.

-Claro, cuando Carlisle regresa a la casa- dijo Alice y me fui a cambiar de vestuario.


	25. Toma 2

BELLA

Cuando terminamos la primera escena Jasper se fue a cambiar y Alice y yo regresamos a la casa porque teníamos que preguntarle algo a Esme para la grabación.

Subimos a su habitación y ella estaba riendo con Carlisle.

-¿Crees que ya volvió a la normalidad?- pregunte lo mas callado que pude.

-No, Esme está tratando de bajarle el miedo por la película- dijo en un susurro.

Nos acercamos a la habitación y tocamos la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Esme entre risas.

Entramos y los dos estaban tirados en la cama. Carlisle estaba viendo hacia el techo y Esme estaba recostada en el pecho de Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- pregunto Esme.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo un momento- dijo Alice y ella se levanto pero Carlisle la tomo por la cintura y la tiro de nuevo a la cama junto a él.

-No vas a dejarme aquí solo ¿Cierto?- dijo asustado abrasándola fuertemente.

-Cielo, solo será por un momento. Volveré pronto. Lo prometo- dijo ella besándolo en los labios.

El suspiro y la dejo ir. Esme sonrió y se levanto de nuevo. Salió de la habitación y fuimos a la sala para que Carlisle no nos escuchara.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

-Necesitamos que nos digas algo- dije.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué paso mientras nosotros estábamos buscando a Elías?- pregunto Alice.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le estamos preparando una sorpresa a Carlisle para cuando se recupere, así que necesitamos saberlo.- dijo Alice deteniéndome antes de que yo le dijera lo que planeábamos.

-De acuerdo… Mientras ustedes estaban buscando a Elías…

Cuando Esme termino de contarnos todo lo que paso me quede con la boca abierta. No podía creer que en serio Carlisle haya hecho eso. Aunque me reí mucho cuando nos dijo por que lo había amarrado.

-¿En serio hizo eso?- pregunte aun riendo.

-Sí, pero se quedo quieto cuando lo amenace- respondió entre risas.

Alice y yo volvimos a reír y luego Carlisle grito desde arriba.

-¡Esme ven rápido!- grito y Esme subió corriendo.

-Ven- dijo Alice y seguimos a Esme. Cuando entramos Carlisle estaba de pie sobre la cama pegado a la pared y usando una almohada como escudo.

-¿Qué haces mi vida?- pregunto Esme tratando de no reír.

-Hay algo en el baño- dijo Carlisle asustado. Alice y yo no pudimos aguantar y explotamos en grandes risotadas.

Esme suspiro y fue al baño.

-Ten cuidado amor- dijo Carlisle mientras bajaba de la cama- Espera- dijo y Esme lo miro mordiéndose el labio para no reír.

-No quiero que te pase nada- dijo poniéndose frente a ella. Abrió la puerta del baño y se cubrió con la almohada. Esme le sonrió y lo abraso fuertemente.

-Te amo- dijo y Carlisle la miro confundido. Bajo la almohada y entro al baño. Esme entro detrás de él y nosotras no dejábamos de reír.

-¿Ves? No hay nada.- dijo Esme desde el baño.

Salieron del baño y Carlisle lanzo la almohada a la cama. Alice dejo de reír y me halo del codo para que volviéramos. Salimos de la casa y volvimos con los demás aun riendo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Jasper el vernos reír. Le contamos lo que paso y todos estaban riendo de lo que hacíamos.

-De acuerdo sigamos- dijo Sam Entonces me di cuenta de que ya tenía puesto el traje para fingir ser Aro.

Seguimos con nuestra actuación y cada vez lo hacíamos peor. Emmett se confundió y dijo algo que tenía que decir Jasper. Luego Jasper dijo algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estábamos haciendo. Edward dijo algo que tenía que decir después de que tres personas hablaran antes que él. Era todo un caos y Charlie se estaba aburriendo de decir Corte y Acción cada cinco minutos.

Cuando por fin terminamos al amanecer. Charlie y los de la reserva estaban dormidos desde hacia una hora y nos tuvimos que turnar para ser el camarógrafo y Renesmee nos ayudo por un tiempo siendo la directora. Pero luego se quedo dormida porque no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo.

Eran las cuatro treinta y ocho de la mañana cuando terminamos de grabar.

-¡Carlisle ya esta normal!- anuncio Alice dando saltitos.- Pero van a venir a ver qué hacemos en media hora así que hay que esconder todo esto- dijo y nos apresuramos a ocultarlo todo. Nos tomo cinco minutos.

Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie seguían editando el video de modo que quedara como una película.

-No Jazz, esto iba antes.- dijo Emmett quitándole el mouse a Jasper.

-Sí, pero esa toma iba antes que esta- dijo esta vez Rose.

-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que mejorarle el sonido. No se entiende nada- dijo Jasper y los tres se pusieron los audífonos y lo conectaron a una cosa extraña que serbia para conectar cuatro audífonos en una sola entrada. (N/A: La verdad no sé si en verdad existe esa cosa, pero en mi historia si existe)

-Silencio- dijo Alice y todos nos quedamos callados.

-No Carlisle, en serio- dijo Esme desde afuera.

-No, es que no puedo creerlo Esme. Es imposible- dijo esta vez Carlisle.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso?

-No. Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba con Elías y de repente me dolía todo. Eso es todo.

-Es increíble.

-Pero no te creo que me haya puesto a jugar bolas de nieve, yo no soy tan inmaduro.

-Eso es lo de menos. Hiciste otras cosas más. Los chicos te grabaron.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Los escuchamos acercarse mientras reían y entonces Edward abrió la puerta.

-Hola. Carlisle. ¡Qué alegría verte normal!- exclamo Edward.

-Sí, no recuerdo muy bien. Pero Esme dice que hice muchas locuras.

-Así es, te tenemos una sorpresa preparada, pero aun no esta lista. Así que tienen que irse.

-¿Nos estas echando?- pregunto Esme fingiendo indignación.

-Prácticamente- bromeo Edward.- No, no es cierto. Es solo que necesitamos arreglar unos detalles para la sorpresa de Carlisle y sería más fácil si ustedes no están. Miren el lado bueno, tienen la casa solo para ustedes por unas cuatro horas.

Carlisle y Esme rieron nerviosamente y luego Alice salió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Carlisle.

-Me alegra que ya estés bien papá- dijo y Carlisle le devolvió el abraso.

-No tienes idea de todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para que te tranquilizaras. Sobre todo Esme- dije recostándome en el marco de la puerta.

-Me imagino.- dijo algo apenado.

-Pero no te preocupes. Lo vas a poder ver en la sorpresa. Ahora váyanse- dijo Alice y ellos se fueron de la mano.

-Hay que ponerle música- dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué música le ponemos?- pregunto Jasper.

-No sé, pongámosle algo que tenga que ver con el tema.

-De acuerdo, hay que buscar una canción.- dijo Rosalie abriendo el internet.


	26. Pelicula de comedia

CARLISLE

Regresamos con Esme de la mano y nos detuvimos a medio camino. Subimos a la punta de un árbol y nos sentamos en una de las ramas, uno frente al otro.

-Te amo- dije acariciando su cabello.

-Y yo a ti- dijo acercándose más a mí. La abrase fuertemente para sostenerla. Sé que era tonto, que jamás se caería, y si lo hacía no pasaba nada. Pero seguía preocupándome por cosas tontas como esa.

Cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de mí se sentó en mi regazo y se recostó sobre mi cuerpo. La abrace fuertemente y respire profundamente su aroma.

-Eres hermosa- dije pegándola mas a mí.

Me miro a los ojos y me beso en la boca. Nos besamos cada vez más intensamente.

-Tenemos la casa entera para nosotros dos. ¿Vamos?- pregunto en tono juguetón.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- dije mientras la ayudaba a bajar del árbol.

EMMETT

Luego de una gran búsqueda y una lista enorme nos quedamos con dos opciones.

-¿Con cual nos quedamos?- pregunte.

-¿Cuáles quedan?- pregunto Bella.

-Shot de The Rasmus y Behind Blue eyes de Limp Bizkit.

-¿De que tratan?- pregunto Edward.

-La de shot trata de que recibirá los disparos por él, de que no dejara que nada le pase y que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por salvarlo.- dijo Jasper.

-Esa la elegí pensando en Esme, porque siempre estaba con él, y no lo dejo solo ni un momento- dijo Rosalie y Bella y Alice asintieron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Que cursi- dije

-Como sea, la de Behind Blue Eyes se trata de que nadie sabe lo que se siente ser el malo, ser maltratado y bla, bla, bla. - volvió a decir Jasper.

-Me parece que la primera- dijo Bella.

-No, muy cursi.- dije molesto.

-A mi me parece que la segunda tiene más relación- dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué no ponemos las dos?- propuso Alice- Ponemos la de Rose al principio y la de Emm al final.

-Suena bien- dijo Rose.

-Me parece- dije y me gire de nuevo al computador.

Puse la música y le puse reproducir completamente para ver si tenía errores. Total faltaban horas para que este lugar tuviera señales de vida y no podíamos ir a casa porque Carlisle y Esme estaban…

-¡Emmett!- me regaño Edward.

-Hay ya tranquilo.- dije y conecte las bocinas.

Nos pusimos a ver el video y cuando termino todos estábamos en el suelo retorciéndonos de la risa.

Nos quedamos hablando y viendo otras películas hasta que los pulgosos despertaron y luego Charlie y Nessie se levantaron también.

Guardamos el video y lo pusimos en un CD.

Tome el teléfono y marque el número de la casa. La primera vez no me contestaron así que llame otra vez. Al segundo timbre me contestaron.

-¿Hola?- contesto Esme.

-Hola ma, ¿La están pasando bien?

-Eh… ¿Qué están haciendo?

-¡Eh! Cambias de tema… Solo llamaba para avisar que íbamos a ir en un momento y que no deseamos toparnos con escenas pornográficas así que…

-No te preocupes Emmett, no lo harán.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos.- dije y colgué.

Tome el CD y regresamos corriendo a casa.

Cuando entramos ambos estaban en la sala sentados en el sofá y Carlisle estaba haciendo zapping.

-¿No encuentras que ver?- pregunte y todos se rieron.

-No, es sábado en la mañana. No hay nada bueno a esta hora- dijo aburrido.

Encendí el DVD y metí el disco. Me gire hacia él y le sonreí de oreja a oreja. Todos tomaron asiento en un lugar perfecto para poder ver su expresión al ver la "peli".

CARLISLE

Puso play al DVD y empezó a sonar una canción algo extraña. (.com/watch?v=P7DY-P6SGXI )

Empezaron a salir fotos de los chicos.

Jasper Hale as Carlisle Cullen

Alice Cullen as Esme Cullen

Edward Cullen as Elias Aragon

Bella Swan as Alice Cullen

Emmett Cullen as Emmett Cullen

Rosalie Hale as Rosalie Hale

Leah Clearwater as Bella Swan

Embry Call as Jasper Hale

Sam Uley as Aro Vulturi

Charlie Swan as Charlie Swan

Renesmee Cullen as Nessie

Jacob Black Cameraman and Edward Cullen

Seth Clearwater Technical Assistant

Quil Ateara Paparazzi

Directed by Charlie Swan and Renesmee Cullen

Cuando terminaron de pasar las fotos y los nombres salió Jasper con el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Empecé a reír de cómo se veía. Supuestamente él era yo. Luego vi a Alice con el cabello planchado y peinado como a Esme le gustaba. Le seguía Bella con el cabello algo extraño…

En la siguiente escena estaban Alice y Jasper… perdón, Esme y yo. Pero yo me estaba comportando muy extraño con ella, incluso llegue a golpearla.

-¿En serio paso Esme?- le pregunte al oído.

-Si amor. En serio paso- dijo recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

La abrase fuertemente y le bese la frente.

En la siguiente escena estaban todos y Edward protagonizando a Elías, luego de que Esme me amarrara. Según entendí, Elías les puso una condición para convertirme.

-Acuéstate conmigo y lo convierto- le dijo Edward a Leah. Jacob le gruño y todos se quedaron en silencio.

Me sentía muy mal al ver que Bella tuvo que hacer eso por mí.

-Continua viendo Carlisle- dijo Edward y le hice caso. Vi entonces que hicieron un plan para engañar a Elías, que afortunadamente funciono.

La escena que mas me impacto hasta ese momento fue cuando estaban en la cocina haciendo una pelea de comida y Jasper le dijo a Charlie que eran vampiros y él se desmayo.

Todos rieron en ese momento y yo abrí los ojos de golpe.

-T… t… tu… - tartamudee.

-Y… y… yo?

-¿Yo te lo dije?- pregunte incrédulo y el asintió.

Al terminar de ver lo que ellos habían dramatizado estábamos riendo a carcajadas. "ESTAS SON LAS ESCENAS QUE NUESTRO QUERIDO PADRE PROTAGONIZO" Decía en la pantalla.

La primera escena fue la pelea de bolas de nieve que me decía Esme. Luego salió otra escena dramatizada por los chicos, pero solo estaban Jasper y Alice. "EL PAYASITO CULLEN" decía en letras grandes.

-… Somos un equipo loco, nos patina el coco, vamos a ganar…- canturreo Jasper. Me hundí en el sofá y tape mi rostro con un cojín que tenía cerca. No podía creer que yo haya hecho eso.

Luego era una escena donde aparecía yo diciendo un poema emo y luego Jasper me pidió que repitiera el padre nuestro Emo.

Escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Esme mientras ella reía a carcajadas.

Estaba muerto de la vergüenza. No puede ser que yo fuera ese. Cuando los chicos dramatizaron donde Aro me regaño por teléfono todos se carcajearon de la actuación, pero yo abrase a Esme y volví a esconderme en su cuello.

La última escena fue cuando estábamos viendo películas y yo empecé a gritar. Me tape el rostro con mis manos y luego se acabo por fin.

Empezó a sonar una canción y luego se paró en seco.

"ESPERA, ESTO NO HA TERMINADO" suspire y me hundí entre el sofá. ¿Qué más podía haber en ese video que no haya visto ya? ¿Qué más hice?

"ESCENAS ELIMINADAS DE LA "PELICULA", NO TE PREOCUPES CARLISLE, AQUÍ NO NOS BURLAMOS DE TI" Sonreí al leer lo ultimo y empezamos a ver las escenas eliminadas.

"-Pero eso es imposible. Amo demasiado a Esme, jamás podría hacerle daño" dijo Jasper. Supuse que sería después de la visión de Alice… "

-¡Corte!- grito Charlie.

-Edward. Se supone que es tu turno. Debes salir ahora- dijo Emmett.

-Ah lo siento. Les recuerdo que no estaba en ese momento. ¿Quisieran decirme que rayos tengo que decir?- pregunto fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Debes decirle a Carlisle que tienes que irte y que lamentas no haberte conocido- dijo Emmett y Edward lo miro confundido.

-¿Cómo que lamento no haberme conocido? Si me conozco. ¿El idiota dijo eso?"

Al terminar esa escena todos menos Edward estábamos riendo a carcajadas.

-¿No había dicho Charlie corte? Se supone que cuando dicen corte se deja de grabar Jacob- dijo Edward.

-Si, creí que no estabas grabando- dijo Jasper.

-Lo grabe a escondidas- dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros.

"-Debo irme ya Carlisle- dijo Edward- Lamento mucho no haber conocido a Edward, seguro que es muy guapo y muy amigable. Me imagino también que es el mejor pianista y el mejor padre. Sin ofender, pero es que Edward es tan…

-Tonto- dijo Emmett interrumpiéndolo."

Seguimos riendo a carcajadas cuando apareció la siguiente escena. En esta estaba Bella.

"- Bella haz algo que te identifique que eres Alice- dijo Charlie desde el fondo y Bella comenzó a dar saltitos al tiempo que aplaudía.

-Soy Alice Cullen, me gusta la moda y soy adicta a las compras… ¡yey!"

En la siguiente escena estaba Embry hablándole a la cámara.

"Soy Jasper… soy un tonto y huelo mal. Me quiero cortar las venas ¿Tienes un cuchillo?

-No, no tengo un cuchillo- dijo Jacob entre risas.

-Que lastima… Tendré que cortarme con unas tijeras… ¡Bella! ¿Dónde hay unas tijeras?

-¡Hay unas en la gaveta!- grito Bella desde lejos."

En la siguiente escena estaban Alice y Jasper.

"Es su turno de hacer algo que los identifique con su personaje- dijo Jacob detrás de la cámara.

-Te amo Esme- le dijo Jasper a Alice. Ella la miro a los ojos y se le tiro encima."

-Eso se ve algo pornográfico- dijo Edward tapándole los ojos a Nessie.

-¡Nosotros no somos así!- dije indignado y Alice me dio un beso en la mejía.


	27. Paparazzi

CARLISLE

Cuando terminamos de ver la película todos estábamos riendo. Salieron otras escenas más y luego salió otra escena mientras sonaba la misma canción que se había parado en seco anteriormente. (.com/watch?v=TxwuB6xPcvs )

"FOTOS PAPARAZZI" decía en la pantalla "TOMADAS POR QUIL ATEARA"

En la primera foto estaba Charlie con una boina al lado de Jasper, quien estaba viendo la cámara.

Reímos a carcajadas de Charlie y él se sonrojo.

En la siguiente foto estaba Sam con el traje de Aro tomando a Edward de la cabeza mientras Jacob y Embry le estiraban los brazos.

"¡ARO NO MATES A EDWARD!"

Seguimos riendo a carcajadas y salió otra foto. En esta estaba Bella con cinco bolsas en una mano y cinco en la otra. Embry estaba igual al lado de ella.

Luego aparecieron otras fotos de cuando estaba gritando por la película. Después apareció otra foto de Charlie sentado en una silla que tenía un papel pegado en el respaldo. En este papel decía _Director._

En otra foto estaban Jacob y Edward peleando. En la siguiente estaba Edward y Leah tirados en el suelo.

"¿NO SE SUPONE QUE NO ACEPTAMOS LA CONDICION?"

En la siguiente foto estaba Nessie tomando la cámara y grabando la escena.

En esa foto nadie rio, pero todos dijeron en coro "Awww" y Nessie se sonrojo.

En otra foto estaba también ella, pero tenía la boina de Charlie. En la siguiente foto estaban Edward y Bella besándose.

"¡JASPER! ¡ALICE TE ENGAÑO CON ELIAS!"

En la otra foto estaban Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie en la computadora.

Luego había una foto donde estaba Seth llevándole un café a Charlie y este tenía una cara de sueño increíble.

"UN APLAUSO PARA EL ASISTENTE TECNICO"

Cuando terminaron de pasar las fotografías todos reíamos a carcajadas.

-¡Bien Quil! ¡Excelentes fotos!- grito Sam.

-Gracias, gracias. No más aplausos, todos son muy amables.- dijo en tono arrogante mientras se levantaba y hacia una especie de reverencia.

Comenzamos todos a aplaudir y él seguía haciendo reverencias.


	28. Elias

CARLISLE

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que vimos la "película" de los chicos. En el hospital creían que había tenido un accidente y me dio amnesia. Bueno, no podía ir y decirles "Oigan, no tenia amnesia. Un chico hizo que mis emociones se descontrolaran. No venía a trabajar por no decirles que somos vampiros como hice con Charlie."

Alice y Jasper estaban en Alaska con los de Denali, Emmett y Rosalie estaban en Isla Esme y Edward y Bella estaban con Renesmee en la cabaña todo el tiempo.

-Te amo- dije besando a Esme en los labios.

-Yo te amo mas- dijo en tono juguetón.

-Lamento todo lo que te hice Esme.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando estaba…

-Carlisle por favor. Ya olvídalo. No hables más de eso.

La mire a los ojos y le volví a besar. Mi hermosa Esme, la amaba tanto. Es increíble que yo le haya hecho todo eso y no me acordaba de nada.

Pase mi mano por su pierna y entonces sonó mi teléfono. Suspire y lo saque de mi bolsillo.

-¿Hola?- conteste.

-Carlisle, escucha. Tuve una visión. Elías…

Antes de que Alice pudiera terminar de hablar tocaron la puerta. Esme se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunte.

-Es muy tarde. Ya no puedes hacer nada.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Elías. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Esme. Me voltee de inmediato y el estaba ahí parado frente a mi esposa.

-Tengo que colgar.- dije y colgué el teléfono.

Me levante y fui con Esme. Me puse frente a ella y vi al chico a los ojos. No sabía que hacia aquí, pero sería mejor que protegiera a Esme por si acaso.

-Yo… Me alegro que estés bien.- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué necesitas Elías?- pregunte poniéndome serio.

-Yo…


	29. Capitulo final

CARLISLE

-Yo… Vengo… vengo a disculparme- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Sonreí y le tendí una mano. Esme lo miraba asustada y el sonrió y me dio un apretón de manos. De pronto sentí… no, no es cierto. No paso nada.

-Estas perdonado Elías- dije y el sonrió.

Soltó mi mano y Esme se relajo al ver que no me paso nada.

-¿Cause muchos problemas?- pregunto apenado.

-No tienes idea- dijo Esme en broma.

-Lo siento- volvió a decir.

-Los chicos grabaron todo lo que hizo. ¿Quieres verlo?- pregunto Esme y el asintió.

Volvimos a ver la grabación y luego llegaron Edward y Bella.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- bramo Edward.

-Vino a disculparse Edward.- dije tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Y le vas a perdonar todo lo que hizo solo por que vino a decir "perdón"?- pregunto molesto.

-Así es. Porque está en verdad arrepentido.

Él lo miro por un segundo y luego asintió, pero seguía molesto.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- pregunto Bella cuando terminamos de ver el video.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Edward.

-Ahora que Elías está aquí.

-Volveré a mi vida normal. Es solo que vine porque no dejaba de pensar en lo malo que fui al hacerle eso a una persona como Carlisle- dijo Elías y todos asentimos.

-¿Y si te quedas?- pregunto Esme emocionada y todos la miramos sorprendidos.

-No…

-Oh vamos. Sabes que eres bienvenido en nuestra familia.

-DOS MESES DESPUES-

Edward y Bella volvieron de caza y Emmett estaba jugando video juegos con Jasper.

-¡Gane! ¡Eres un tonto Jasper!- grito Emmett saltando.

-¿Cuánto a que no le ganas a Elías?- propuso Jasper y él lo miro asustado.

-Hecho- dijo Emmett.

-Oigan. ¡Yo jamás dije que sí!

-Pero lo harás- dijo Alice y todos reímos de la cara de Elías.


	30. ARO

Hola, gracias a todos por leer mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, es algo que escribi hace unos años, y que ahora que lo vuelvo a leer veo que no me quedo tan bien como esperaba, le edite algunas cosas, como palabras, o faltas de ortografía, sin embargo la redacción la deje igual, pues es parte de mi pasado, un error que debo sobrepasar, lo cual espero que se exprese en mis otras historias. La **Segunda parte **de esta historia es sobre Aro, Emmett logra convencer a Elias de que le haga una "pequeña" bromita a Aro, pero hacerle una broma a un Vulturi no es tan simple como lo esperaban, a menos que estos también se diviertan de la broma.

.net/s/7720754/1/La_otra_cara_de_Aro_Vulturi

Espero se pasen por ahí y que les guste, como dije antes, es una historia que escribi unos años atrás, de esta segunda parte, comencé a escribir los primeros capítulos y luego la deje a un lado, ahora la terminare con mas conocimiento mejor vocabulario y por supuesto, mejores ideas.

Gracias a todos por estar ahí desde el principio, y les invito a pasarse por esta historia.


End file.
